El Guardiá del Rayo
by BlackSky83
Summary: Lambo no queria pelear mas, queria paz, queria estar con su familia aunque sabia que era imposible, hace mucho habian muerto a manos de Byakuran, y el era el unico Guardian sobreviviente de la Famila Vongola. Lambo ahora con 25 años, estaba cansado de todo, asi que recurrio a su ultima opcion. Se disparo despues de 20 años de no hacerlo con la Bazooka. Pero no fue al futuro.
1. Viajando en el Tiempo

Nueva historia! Esta historia esta escrita antes de que Tsuan y el resto cambiaran el futuro. Espero les guste. Esta historia esta inspirada en otro ficts de aquí que me leí. Mil gracias a la escritora.

* * *

Su ropa estaba completamente sucia y un poco destrozada con tantos remiendos que le impresionaba que todavía le sirviera. Miro la entrada de la cueva, viendo como la lluvia caía con fuerza. Suspiro resignado mientras agachaba la cabeza, la lluvia solo lo hacía recordar a _él. _Escucho pasos acercándose a su hogar momentáneo.

-Tenemos información de que han visto al último guardián Vongola por estos lados. ¡Apresúrense a encontrarlo! – Escucho la inconfundible voz de Glo Xinia. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sabiendo que salir no era una buena idea.

Escuchaba como se acercaban a la cueva. Miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar al con que pelearlos. Por suerte vio sus confiables cuernos y una caja de trueno que había conseguido hace poco, a su lado la Bazooka que no había usado en 20 años. Sonrió con nostalgia al verla antes de que una explosión fuera de su cueva lo devolviera al presente.

-Creo que veo a alguien haya dentro. ¡Vamos!.- Dos figuras con trajes blancos se dirigían a él con gran velocidad. La idea de rendirse paso momentáneamente por su cabeza, pero la descarto enseguida. ¿Qué quería morir? Sí. Pero no podía, se los había prometido a _ellos_. El infierno se congelaría el día que él, Lambo Bovino, rompiera alguna promesa hecha a alguno de _ellos. _Miro la Bazooka. Era su última oportunidad de tener paz antes de que lo encontraran. Recogió todo a su alrededor, sin molestarse en hacer silencio. Miro nuevamente la entrada de la cueva. Las figuras estaban más cerca y por el ruido que había hecho ahora venían corriendo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó la Bazooka sobre sí mismo y después de un "Puff" acompañado de un humo morado, en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba el joven de veinticinco años estaba completamente vacío.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud acostumbrándose a la luz que lo rodeaba. ¿Dónde estaba? Pensaba que diez años en el futuro ya estaría muerto. Se sorprendió un poco al mirar alrededor. ¿Y porque la gente estaba usando ropa tan extraña? ¿Por qué había tantos carruajes en vez de carros? No entendía absolutamente nada. Además, esperaba estar al menos enterrado no en un callejón. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su chaqueta antes de salir. Recibía algunas miradas por su vestimenta, cosas que le molestaba un poco pero solo mantuvo la cabeza gacha, caminando.

Vio a lo lejos a una joven que parecía amigable, lentamente se acercó a ella.

-Disculpe ¿Señorita? ¿Podría decirme dónde estoy?- La joven se giró a mirarlo y retrocedió un poco al ver su aspecto, aun así respondió.

-Emm.. Esto es Sicilia, Italia.- Le dio una amable sonrisa, pero seguía retrocediendo lentamente.

-¿De qué año?- La mujer le miró confundida antes de responder, luego se alejó. Lambo se quedó paralizado. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera 400 años en el pasado? Y si sus cuentas no fallaban, estaba en la época de primo. Eso era malo… Muy malo. Suspiro resignado antes de seguir su camino, ahora más precavido que antes pues estaba consciente de que se parecía al guardián del rayo de esa época y no sería bueno si lo vieran.

Estaba rebuscando en su mente alguna razón por la que pudiera haber viajado tanto en el tiempo y nada más y nada menos que al pasado, hasta que un grito llamo su atención. Corrió hasta la fuente del sonido.

Llego a un callejón, en el estaban unas 20 personas, como podían caber tantos en un callejón estaba fuera de su conocimiento. Mezclándose entre los hombres, se dirigió al frente. Al llegar por su mente solo pudo pasar un pensamiento.

_Oh, genial. Te todas las personas tenían que ser él._

Frente a él estaba el guardián del rayo de la primera generación. Siendo golpeado por los hombres que lo rodeaban. Miró a su alrededor para confirmar que no estuviera ningún otro guardián, luego miro al Lampo, confirmando que estuviera inconsciente.

-Yare yare, parece que no tengo otra opción.- Pocos le pusieron atención a su comentario, demasiado ocupado viendo como el peli verde sufría.

Segundos después todos los hombres en ese callejón permanecían inmóviles en el suelo, a excepción de uno que miraba la escena aburrido. Caminó hasta el inconsciente Lampo y lo cargo, debía llevarlo a un hospital. Pero antes de que empezara su camino, dos figuras se pusieron en su camino. Por la contra luz era difícil ver sus caras, pero Lambo sabía perfectamente quienes eran. Lentamente dejo a Lampo en el suelo.

-Deberían cuidar más de su familia ¿No creen?- Fue su inteligente comentario. Las dos figuras se mantenían inmóviles, aunque juzgando como uno sacaba una espada y el otro un par de pistolas, no les había gustado mucho el comentario.

-Yare yare, yo no lo ataque, solo lo salve. ¿Podrían dejar de apuntarme sus armas?- Lambo se rascaba la cabeza con aburrimiento. Las figuras solo se acercaron a ellos, armas todavía amenazantes contra Lambo.

-Supongo que no funcionaran las palabras ¿No?- Su pregunta fue respondida al tener que evadir una bala. Lambo retrocedió, buscando algún conducto de electricidad. Segundos después recordó la época en la que estaba y estuvo tentado a auto-golpearse. Recurrió al Plan B. Entro corriendo por una de las puertas traseras de uno de los edificios y corrió por su vida. No es que no pudiera pelear, mucho menos que tuviera miedo, simplemente. 1. No tenía ganas. 2. No quería cambiar la historia.

Corrió lo más rápido que había corrido en mucho tiempo antes de detenerse unas 50 cuadras más adelante. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, respirando pesadamente, antes de recomponerse y seguir su camino. Hizo una mueca al escuchar el gruñido de su estómago. No había comido nada en unas dos semanas y ahora su organismo se lo cobraba. A lo lejos vio una pequeña panadería y revisando sus bolsillos saco un par de billetes que había tomado "prestado" de los que habían atacado a Lampo. Después de comprar un pedazo de pan y una botella de agua, camino hasta otro callejón, recostándose en un basurero mientras comía. Después de terminar cerro el único ojo que mantenía abierto y antes de darse cuenta estaba dormido.

Lastimosamente su sueño fue interrumpido por dos razones. 1. Las horribles imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza y 2. La presencia de alguien acercándose.

Lambo abrió el único ojo que usaba y giró la cabeza, viendo como alguien se acercaba a él. Quiso irse el segundo que descubrió de quien se trataba.

-Ya les dije que yo no lo ataque.- Fue lo único que le dijo antes de volver a recostarse sobre el basurero.

-Eso ya lo comprobamos gracias a que Lampo está consciente, pero mi jefe desea conocerte además de darte las gracias por salvar a nuestro amigo.- La sonrisa y la alegría de Asari eran tan reales que casi parecían falsas, pero por experiencia Lambo sabía que en efecto, eran reales. _Sí que son parecidos…_

-Me alagas, pero no es necesario además de que yo no deseo conocer a tu jefe.- Estaba mintiendo, la verdad le encantaría conocer a Giotto, el gran Vongola Primo, pero sería un gran problema si lo hace, una de las muchas razones es que se parece demasiado a Lampo y eso traería sospechas innecesarias.

-No es exactamente una petición.- Lambo miro a Asari, lo primero que noto fue que su sonrisa ya no era completamente real, y sus manos estaban bastante cerca de las fundas de sus espadas.

-En verdad no quiero pelear Asari.- _Idiota._ Se reprendió Lambo al darse cuenta de su error. En menos de dos segundos ya estaba esquivando espadas.

Lambo atacaba pero sin llamas, sabía que solo le traería más problemas. Lastimosamente para él, estaba tan concentrado en su pelea con Asari que no se dio cuenta de la presencia a su espalda hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sintió como sus manos eran atrapadas por unas esposas antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Que opinan?

No abandonare mi otra historia por este, asi que traquilos! Espero disfruten de ambas!

Nos leemos!


	2. La Familia de Primo

_Nuevo capitulo! Y el mismo dia wuajajjaaj _

* * *

_-¡Kyoka!- Gritaba un Lambo de 15 años, mientras el guardián de la nube peleaba a muerte con casi todo el Black Spell. Las cosas no se veían bien para el mafioso ya que todavía se estaba recuperando de una batalla hace pocos días. _

_-¿Por qué sigues aquí Herviboro? ¡Lárgate! No necesito la ayuda de alguien tan débil- Ni siquiera lo miraba mientras hablaba. Por las mejillas de Lambo bajaban lágrimas, él sabía lo que Hibaria planeaba hacer, iba a hacer lo mismo que habían hecho los otros guardianes. _

_-¡No! No quiero verte morir a ti tambien Kyoka-nii.- Finalmente Hibari lo miro con la sonrisa más cariñosa y sincera que Lambo había visto en el guardián más fuerte. _

_-Prométeme que te cuidaras, que vivirás y protegerás a los que quedan.- Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Hibari le dedico al guardián del rayo antes de desaparecer en la masa de uniformes negros. _

_Lambo aun con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas corrió lo más rápido que pudo para volver a la base, prometiéndose a sí mismo que no dejaría al resto de su familia morir, ya no huira si la vida de un ser querido estaba en riesgo. _

_~O0O~_

Toco sus mejillas aun con los ojos cerrados, estaban húmedas. Ese tipo de recuerdos siempre provocaban la misma reacción, y era la única forma de que llorara. Se limpió las pocas lagrimas que tenía antes de abrí su ojo. Estaba en una celda. Se levantó lentamente, mirando su alrededor. Las paredes eran grises, una pequeña cama en una esquina con el baño justo al lado, en el suelo frente a la puerta había una bandeja de comida, las barras eran de hierro. Escapar no sería un problema, pero no tenía ninguna de sus cosas, por lo que todavía no se podía, jamás dejaría _eso_ atrás.

-Me alegra que despertaras.- Un joven de ojos azules lo miraba desde el otro lado de la celda. _Primo…_

El parecido era demasiado… Suspiro con tristeza antes de sentarse y recostarse contra el muro.

-Sabes…Para eso es la cama.- Giotto tenía una ceja alzada en su cara una sonrisa burlona.

-La cama puede tener demasiadas cosas que sirven para matarme, prefiero el suelo, muchas gracias.- Instantáneamente la sonrisa de Giotto se borró, remplazándola por una mueca entre preocupado y enojado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso para que sospeches de _una cama_?- Lambo no respondió, sus ojos verdes clavados en lo azules de Giotto. Se quedaron así varios minutos hasta que finalmente Giotto aparto la mirada.

-Emm.. Por favor, sígueme. Hay algunas preguntas que me gustaría hacerte.- El joven Vongola abrió la puerta, indicándole a Lambo que saliera. Lambo alzo una ceja en respuesta. Finalmente Giotto entró y arrastro a Lambo hasta la salida. Al salir Lambo aparto su brazo bruscamente de la mano de Giotto. Por la cara de primo paso una mueca de desconcierto y confusión, antes de guiar al Bovino hasta la sala de reuniones.

Durante el camino Giotto trato de empezar una conversación, pero al recibir solo silencio de Lambo se rindió.

Luego de un largo e incómodo camino llegaron a la sala de reuniones. Giotto abrió la puerta. Dentro ya se encontraban todos los guardianes, que al ver a Giotto lo saludaron animadamente, antes de mirar sospechosamente a Lambo.

Los dos hombres entraron a la habitación, Giotto camino hasta la punta de la mesa mientras que Lambo se quedó parado junto a la puerta. Los Vongola alzaron una ceja ante esta acción, antes de mirar a su jefe.

-Adelante Lambo, siéntate.- Ofreció Giotto con una amable sonrisa. Lambo miró a todos en la sala antes de negar con la cabeza y recostándose sobre la pared.

-Tch, no fue una petición Idiota, es una orden.- El confiable mano derecha del jefe se levantó de su asiento, matando a Lambo con la mirada.

- Sentarme cerca de ustedes puede significar mi muerte. Estaría más cerca de su alcance, además de que sentado sería más lento para reaccionar por lo tanto sería más vulnerable. Así que, gracias por la oferta pero no, no me voy a sentar.- Lambo tenía sus ojos ocultos por su larga cabellera mientras que todos en la habitación lo miraban boquiabierto. ¿De dónde habría sacado eso?

-¿Primero una cama y ahora una silla? Tienes que estar bromeando ¿Enserio crees que todo es algo para matarte?- Giotto hablo irritado. Podían estar en la Mafia pero ellos no lo matarían a menos que sea una amenaza para la familia. Lambo alzo la mirada, clavándola con la Giotto, después asintió. Todos en la habitación estaban sorprendido por la respuesta del Bovino además de que les impresionaba y asustaba (A excepción de Alude y Daemon, ellos simplemente estaban sorprendidos) por lo vacío que estaban esos ojos verdes. Ninguna emoción se mostraba en ellos.

-Como quiera, pero aun así tendrá que responder a nuestras preguntas, herbívoro.- Alude hablo con la fría voz que usaba con todos menos con su familia (aunque no lo admitiera). Lambo simplemente asintió, volviendo a esconder su ojos.

-¿Quién eres y porque te pareces tanto a mí?- Lampo fue el primero en hablar.

- Me llamo Lambo. No sé quién eres tú, así que no sé porque nos parecemos. – La voz de Lambo era como su voz, carecía de sentimiento.

-¿Por qué salvaste a Lambo?- Esta vez pregunto G, curioso. Pues pocos se metían en asuntos de la mafia si no son parte de ella.

-Escuche un grito y fui, lo vi siendo golpeado así que noqueé a todos los que estaban en el callejón.- Lambo se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia. La intuición de Giotto le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero algo faltaba, algo grande. Asari abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero fue vencido por la voz de Giotto.

- ¿Qué estas ocultando?- Su voz era seria, demasiado seria. _La súper intuición nunca fallara en impresionarme. _Pensaba Lambo, mientras una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro.

-No querrán saber. Siguiente pregunta.- Todos miraron a Lambo, no creyendo que admitiera que ocultaba algo, y aun así mantenerlo en secreto. ¡Eran Vongola por dios! Nadie les ocultaba nada mucho menos cuando todos ellos estaban presentes.

-¿Por qué sabias mi nombre?- Pregunto Asari, tratando de bajar un poco la tensión, pero solo logrando aumentarla.

-Escucho rumores.- Lambo estaba impresionado con lo bien que mentía, aunque un poco triste sabiendo que eso a Tsu- a _él _no le gustaría.

-No es verdad.- Giotto estaba agradecido de tener una Híper - Intuición, si no, estaba seguro de que también caería en la mentira. Lambo no respondió.

-Nufufufu es un riesgo para la familia, matémoslo.- Daemon se levantó de su asiento, haciendo aparecer su tridente.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de melón.- Alude saco sus esposas para probar su punto. Giotto iba a intervenir, pero antes de poder decir algo la voz de su prisionero lo interrumpió.

-Adelante, no pienso defenderme, mátenme como quieran.- Todos quedaron desconcertados, confundidos y enojados por la actitud de Lambo. Incluso Alude y Daemon se volvieron a sentar, perdiendo todo interés en acabar con el Bovino.

-¡No desprecies así la vida al EXTREMO!- Grito Knuckles, su puño golpeando fuertemente la mesa.

-Como sea. ¿Ya me puedo ir?- Hubo silencio durante varios minutos, irritando a Lambo. A estado totalmente odiable desde que despertó para que lo echaran a patadas del lugar, pero al perecer no funciono.

-¡No!- Todos en la sala voltearon a ver al más joven de los guardianes.

-¡Puede que seamos familia de sangre, nunca debes abandonar a la familia!- Lampo tenía los ojos cerrados, al igual que los puños, en los cuales estaba aplicando tanta fuerza que se estaban volviendo blancos. Los guardianes (a excepción de Alude) le sonrieron tiernamente al más joven de ellos.

-Lampo tiene razón, si eres familia de él, a la familia no se le abandona. Además de que si no eras familia de él, igual eres sospechoso y un riesgo para mi familia, por lo que te mantendremos aquí en la mansión. Te asignare una habitación. Eres libre de explorar la mansión, excepto el jardín del ala oeste y el salón de armas, además de las habitaciones de los guardianes. No puedes ordenar a nadie, todavía eres nuestro prisionero, recuerda eso. - Giotto hablo, mientras miraba a sus guardianes, comprobando que todos estaban de acuerdo y no querían que ninguna otra habitación fuera prohibida.

- Si rompes alguna de estas reglas serás inmediatamente devuelto a tu prisión. Obviamente fuera de la mansión está terminantemente prohibido.- Todos en la sala miraban a Lambo, esperando alguna reacción. Nada. No se movía, no hablaba… Nada.

-¿Lambo?- Hablo Asari, con voz suave y amable. El joven Bovino parecía haber salido de un trance al escuchar la voz del guardián de la lluvia.

-Oh, em si claro lo que quieran, pero… ¿Podrían regresarme mis cosas?- Alude saco una bolsa de quien sabe dónde y la vacío sobre la mesa. Todas las pertenencias de Lambo estaban ahí, incluida su ropa.

-¿Estas?- Lambo se acercó por primera vez a la mesa, su vista fija en un objeto. Pero antes de que pudiera cogerlo, Alude se interpuso.

-No conocemos estas armas, por lo que no te devolveremos nada de eso. Ni cuernos ni esa caja extraña, tampoco tu ropa, quien sabe que tendrás ahí escondido, y mucho menos las granadas.- Alude sonrió con prepotencia al saber que lo había dejado sin objetos para coger. Lambo lo miro con esos ojos carentes de vida antes de seguir su camino hasta la mesa, la atención de todos en él. Estiro la mano, agarrando un reloj de bolsillo. Por un segundo les pareció ver un rayo de felicidad en ese cuerpo sin vida, pero se fue tan rápido como vino.

Lambo paso una mano por los cuernos, alertando a los guardianes. Pero no los cogió, solo los acaricio en un lugar específico, una palabra Japonés escrita en ellos. Luego se retiró de la mesa, volviendo a su lugar anterior. Este chico sí que confundía a los guardianes.

-Lambo te puedes retirar.- Giotto hablo de forma hable, pero con tono autoritario, ya había entendido que pidiendo las cosas con ese extraño chico no funcionaba. Y, en efecto, sin palabra alguna Lambo salió del salón.

-Que chico más extraño.- G fue el primero en hablar, todos seguían viendo el lugar por donde el chico había desaparecido. Los otros no pudieron hacer más que asentir, estando de acuerdo.

-Como sea, tenemos otros asuntos que atender. ¿Cómo les fue en sus misiones?- Y así otra reunión de la Famiglia Vongola empezó.

~O0O~

Lambo caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Vongola, apreciando la decoración. No necesitaba "explorar" la mansión ya que la conocía de memoria, pero si quería ver la decoración de esa época, además de que había uno que otro pasillo que no conocía, seguramente renovado o destruido de este tiempo hasta el suyo. Paró frente a una gran puerta de madera, reconociéndola de inmediato. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro en la habitación. En ella había estantes y estantes de libros. Había libros de historia, matemática, ciencia, ficción, de todo básicamente. Y por muy loco que parezca, a medida que Lambo crecía, también crecía cierto extraño amor por la lectura. El joven Bovino recorrió toda la biblioteca, recogiendo cualquier libro que llamara su atención.

Terminaron siendo 20 libros en total. Lambo muy felizmente sentando en la mitad de pilas y pilas de libros, leyendo.

-Um.. ¿Lambo?- El mencionado alzo la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo para encontrarse con un joven peli verde.

-Lampo, ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Lambo hablo lo más amable que pudo, después de todo no quería empezar una discusión.

-Emm… veraz, normalmente paso las tarde aquí leyendo y pues…- Lampo paró por un momento. Lambo, queriendo volver a su lectura, le hizo señas de que prosiguiera.

-Y pues tú tienes el libro que me estoy leyendo. ¿Puedo cogerlo?- Lambo asintió, agachando su cabeza para seguir con la lectura. De reojo vio como Lampo cogia un libro rojo, y se sentaba a su lado. El joven Bovino alzo una ceja antes la acción pero no dijo nada, prosiguiendo con su lectura. Estuvieron en un cómodo silencio por un par de horas, hasta que un golpe en la puerta los distrajo. Una sirvienta entro en la habitación.

- Amo Lampo, Joven Lambo, la cena esta lista.- Le agradecieron a la mujer y ella con una pequeña reverencia, salió del salón. Lampo se dirigió a la puerta pero al ver que su compañero no lo seguía miró para atrás. El otro joven estaba recogiendo los libros.

-Yare Yare. ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto Lampo, volviendo a la mesa.

-Organizando.- Fue la simple respuesta del otro hombre. Lampo lo miró confundido un momento antes de resignarse y ayudarlo, después de todo entre dos es más rápido. Pronto todos los libros estaban en sus respectivos estantes y los dos jóvenes se dirigían al comedor.

-¿Estás seguro que no somos familia?- Pregunto de repente Lampo.

-Yare yare, no lo dejaras ¿O sí?- Lampo negó con la cabeza, totalmente decidido a saber quién o que podría ser ese extraño para él.

-No lo sé, de pronto tu padre tuvo un des fidelidad con alguna mujer, dejándola embarazada. Aunque no sabría decirte con exactitud ya que mi madre murió antes de que yo la conociera.- Lampo miró sus opciones. Preguntarle a su padre estaba fuera de consideración así que tendría que basarse en las apariencias.

-¡Entonces somos familia!- Paso un brazo por los hombros de Lambo, sonriendo felizmente. El Bovino se sorprendió un poco, pero después se dejó llevar hasta el comedor con el brazo de su "única familia" alrededor de él.

Al entrar notaron que además de ellos solo faltaban Daemon y Alude. Lampo finalmente libero al otro de su agarre, para dirigirse a su asiento. Lambo se sentó lo más lejos que pudo del resto de la familia, pero al menos esta vez se sentó.

-El resto de los guardianes no podrán acompañarnos, por lo que deberíamos empezar a comer.- Cunado Giotto finalizo la oración, le hizo un gesto a Lambo para que se acercara más y a los camareros para que trajeran la comida.

Lambo se sentó un par de puestos más cerca, pero se mantenía distante. Las charolas de comida finalmente llegaron y en los ojos de casi todos se podían ver el hambre que tenían.

Todos recibieron un gran plato de comida, hasta que la mesera llego a Lambo. Antes de que pudiera poner la comida en la mesa, el joven negó con la cabeza, declinando la comida.

-¡Hay por favor! ¡Juro que no te va a matar!- Dijo G, ya irritado por la paranoia del otro. Lambo río y aunque su risa sonaba normal y sincera, todos notaron como no llegaba a sus ojos.

-No es eso, estoy lleno.- Todos alzaron una ceja ante esto. El Bovino había estado inconsciente desde el día anterior y no había asistido a ninguna comida excepto esta.

-¿De comer que?- Pregunto con su habitual sonrisa Asari.

- Un pan que me comí antes de que me noquearan.- Todos los que tenían algo en la boca hicieron un gran esfuerzo para no escupirlo. Después de que casi todos se ahogaran, miraron al Bovino con los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Un pedazo de pan?!- Grito G furioso, pues creían que le estaban tomando del pelo, pero el oji verde solo asintió.

-Yare yare, ¿Me conseguí un familiar anoréxico?- Lampo lo dijo con tono aburrido y despreocupado pero sus ojos delataban lo preocupado que estaba por la salud del otro. Lambo se rasco la cabeza avergonzado.

-No soy anoréxico… Solo no como mucho, ese pan es más que suficiente para dos semana.- De nuevo todos los presentes se ahogaron con su comida y o bebida.

-Pues cambiaremos eso, no es bueno para la salud al ¡EXTREMO!- Dijo Knuckles, entrando en su estado doctor.

-En serio, estoy bien.- Lambo se encogía en su silla, tratando de escapar de la atención y presión que en ese momento sentía.

-Vas a comer y mucho. Empezando hoy, además de que, Knuckles ¿Te importaría hacerle una revisión médica?- Esta vez fue Lambo el que casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar las palabras de Giotto.

-Yare yare… Valla problema… jajaj em, bueno yo me retiro…- Lambo se escabullo hasta la puerta, tratando de escapar pero fue detenido por una mano antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar la chapa.

-¿A dónde vas Lambo?- La sonrisa que le daba Asari ya no era amable y tranquilizante, ahora era sádica y alarmante.

Y así fue como Lambo comió todo lo que no había comido en diez años en un sola noche.

-¡Estaba delicioso! ¿No creen, chicos?- Lampo se limpiaba la boca mientras hablaba, muy satisfecho con la comida. Todos estaban de acuerdo con él, había estado delicioso. Bueno… casi todos.

- No podré comer nada en un año.- Se quejaba Lambo, sosteniendo su cabeza sobre la mesa con las manos. Con ese comentario se ganó varias miradas _bastante _asesinas. Alzo las manos en señal de rendición, haciendo que todos en el comedor rieran.

_Es como estar en casa… _Pensaba Lambo con nostalgia. Todos pararon de reír al ver la cara de su nuevo amigo/prisionero.

-¿Te pasa algo Lambo?- Le pregunto Lampo, una mueca de preocupación en su rostro. Lambo al notar todas las miradas sobre el solo sonrió, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba lograr, solo hizo que todos fruncieran el ceño.

-Estoy bien. Si me disculpan, me retiro.- El peli negro salió del salón, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese chico para que actué así?- Pregunto Giotto a nadie en particular. El resto se encogió de hombros, igual de ignorantes sobre el tema como él.

-Es perturbante que se parezca tanto a Lampo, me hace creer que es Lampo y no Lambo el que esta… bueno… así.- Hablo G, la tristeza y preocupación por el otro chico notable en su voz.

-Sea Lambo o Lampo o lo que sea, el chico me preocupa, puede ser una amenaza pero sigue siendo joven y parece tener más problemas que todos nosotros juntos.- Después del comentario de Asari la mesa quedo en silencio.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.


	3. ¿Que esta pasando?

Gracias a todos los que mes están apoyando en esta historia. Los reviews, favoritos y seguidores de la historia me animan a continuarla. Una aclaración antes del capitulo, este fict NO ES YAOI, lo siento a los que les guste, pero no soy muy buena con el romance... :l

Ahora sí, a la historia. :3

Nos leemos!

* * *

Giotto estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, pilas y pilas de papeles tapándolo de la vista de cualquiera. Gruño cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta, otra pila de papeles había llegado. El sirviente dejo los papeles sobre la mesa y mirando a su jefe con compasión, se retiró de la sala. El joven mafioso cogió el papel más cercano, pero antes de que pudiera leerlo, Alude entro en la habitación.

-Buenos Días Alude.- Saludo Giotto con una sonrisa, pero el mencionado se quedó en silencio. El jefe Vongola frunció el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?- Alude cerró la puerta, su normalmente inexpresivo ceño, ahora fruncido en una mueca de irritación y enojo.

-Uno de los que atacaron a Lampo fue atrapado y traído a la mansión para interrogación, pero no sirve de nada, el muy herbívoro ni siquiera sabe quién lo contrato, solo recibieron la orden junto con una bolsa de dinero.- De pronto Aludo dejo de hablar. Giotto alzo una ceja en interrogación, haciéndole una señal para que siguiera.

- Sospecho que fue una familia aliada la que los envió, si no ¿Por qué ocultar su identidad? Aunque aún queda la posibilidad de que fuera el mismo Lambo el que los contratara y fingiera salvarlo. Sin embargo, sus motivos aun no los tengo claros. - Ahora entendía la irritación de su guardián de la nube. Era una de las pocas veces en las que Alude no encontraba la información que necesitaba, además, Giotto solo aceptaba aliados que su súper intuición le dijera que eran confiables, era casi imposible que alguno los atacara, y respecto a Lambo… Tendría sentido, pero él joven había estado tratando de irse de la mansión desde que llego. Algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Has encontrado algo sobre Lambo?- Alude negó la cabeza, el enojo de no encontrar nada por segunda vez en un día visible en su cara.- Sigue investigando y dile a todos los guardianes que tengan cuidado alrededor de él y que lo mantengan vigilado.- Alude asintió y salió del salón sin articular palabra. Giotto se mantuvo en silencio varios minutos, pensando. Suspiro y volvió a su trabajo, primero acabaría con eso antes de decidir qué hacer con su nuevo prisionero.

* * *

Lambo miraba por la ventana de su habitación, contemplando el amanecer. Había estado despierto toda la noche y ahora su cuerpo se estaba quejando. Sentía sus parpados pesados y su cuerpo débil. Sabía que tenía que dormir, lo sabía, pero no quería, no quería que su subconsciente trajera esos recuerdos a su mente.

Se levantó lentamente de su asiento, con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Además de que no había dormido en toda la noche, había estado pensando en lo que podría afectar su viaje en el tiempo. Recordó todo lo que había investigado, y basándose en eso, quien sabe cuánto habría cambiado ya. Y de ahí su dolor de cabeza.

Caminó hasta la puerta del baño y se dio una rápida ducha. Lo cual resulto un poco difícil, considerando que no existían las bañeras en esta época. Al salir volvió a su asiento junto a la venta, ahora con un libro en la mano. No quería otro dolor de cabeza. Lastimosamente no pudo leer mucho, pues segundos después de haberse sentado un guardia entro a su habitación, avisándole del desayuno. Hizo una mueca al pensar en comida, les hablaba enserio cuando decía que un pedazo de pan le era suficiente para toda la semana. Planeaba no ir a comer, pero el guardia se quedó en la puerta, esperándolo. Con un suspiro resignado caminó junto al hombre hasta el comedor.

Al entrar vio a todos los guardianes y a Giotto. En silencio camino hasta la mesa, sentándose nuevamente lo más lejos que pudo. Había planeado estar cerca ese día, pero las miradas de sospecha, irritación, confusión y decepción que le daban todos en la mesa le quitaban el ánimo de socializar con los Vongola.

Los sirvientes se acercaron con la charolas de comida, y como la noche anterior, Lambo declino la comida. Se ganó algunas miradas desaprobatorias pero nadie dijo nada. El silencio durante el desayuno fue tenso, y más de una vez Lambo quiso salir de la habitación.

-Yare yare ¿Por qué tanto silencio?- Se decidió a hablar Lambo, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa. Los Vongola se miraron entre sí. Finalmente Giotto miró a Lambo, una mirada seria y sospechosa.

- Lambo… Ahora que recuerdo nunca te había visto en el pueblo. ¿De dónde vienes?- Giotto trato de que su voz sonara normal, y aunque lográndolo, no era suficiente para engañar al Joven Bovino.

- Nací aquí en Italia pero desde que tengo cinco años vivó en Japón… Claro hasta ahora.- No era la completa verdad, pero tampoco una mentira. Eso serviría por ahora.

- ¿Por qué viniste a Italia?- Esta vez preguntó Asari, una mirada sospechosa en sus ojos, aunque si Lambo no fuera un mafioso entrenado solo vería su normal tranquilidad y alegría. Lambo se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Lambo? ¿Porque?- Preguntó tímidamente Lampo, temeroso de que su única familia tuviera algo que ver con la paliza que le habían dado.

-Digamos que estoy… Huyendo- Fue la respuesta de Lambo, ocultando sus ojos con su cabello, su mano alrededor del reloj de bolsillo.

-¿De quién?- Todos los presentes habían dejado atrás su desayuno, su atención completamente sobre Lambo.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia. No deberían meterse en asuntos de otros, podrían terminar muertos.- Antes estas palabras todos los guardianes se levantaron de golpe, armas en mano. Todos menos Giotto y Alude, que seguían tranquilos en sus asientos.

-¡¿Eso es una amenaza Idiota?!- Grito G, sus pistolas apuntando a Lambo.

- En lo absoluto G. Solo un consejo por experiencia.- Giotto les hizo una señal a sus guardianes, indicándoles que se calmaran. Estos, aunque en desacuerdo, obedecieron.

- Lambo, ¿Fuiste tú el que mando a esas personas a atacar a Lampo?- La tensión era casi palpable, hasta que la risa de Lambo corto el incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Idiota?- G tenía sus pistolas en mano, la tentación de dispararle al Bovino crecía con cada instante. Su insulto solo provoco otra carcajada de Lambo.

-¿Enserio creen que fui yo el que mando a que lo atacaran? – Su oración la decía entre risas, siéndole imposible controlarlas.

-Eres el único sospechoso.- Alude hablo por primera vez. La risa de Lambo finalmente se detuvo.

-Yo no lo ataque, si lo hubiera hecho no lo hubieran descubierto.- Una sonrisa prepotente adorno el rostro de Lambo, muy consciente de que sus palabras eran ciertas. Aun así, sus ojos seguían vacíos.

-Eso te vuelve más sospechoso al EXTREMO.- Hablo Knuckles, su ceño fruncido.

-Cierto… Pero enserió, yo no lo ataque. Si lo hubiera mandado a atacar habría terminado el trabajo en vez de salvarlo.- Esto no tranquilizo a los guardianes, por el lado contrario, los inquieto más. ¿Cómo podían saber que no "terminaría el trabajo" mientras estaban desprevenidos?

- Lo siento Lampo, pero es demasiado peligroso. Hasta que no descubramos quien te ataco, me temo que Lambo deberá permanecer en una celda.- Giotto miro con tristeza a su guardián del rayo. Sabía que le alegraba tener otro pariente y eso seguramente lo deprimiría.

-Yare yare, sí que son problemáticos. Si les preocupa que ataque la familia ¿Por qué simplemente no me matan? O si no quieren ensuciarse las manos, envíenme a otro continente, no tengo objeción alguna.- La oración de Lambo fue terminada por un bostezo, mientras el Bovino se recostaba en su silla.

-Admito que si es demasiado sospechoso, pero todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario ¿No, Giotto?- Lampo miro a su jefe esperanzado. No quería que su familiar fuera enviado a prisión, por lo que, ignorando el comentario de Lambo, le rogaba a Giotto con la mirada.

-Todavía no sabemos si somos familia, no deberías confiar tanto en un desconocido.- Nuevamente Lambo fue ignorado por la familia. El joven Bovino gruño irritado.

-De acuerdo Lampo. Pero a la más mínima señal de que hará algo, será encerrado.- Lampo le sonrío alegre a Giotto y levantándose de su asiento fue hasta él, abrazándolo mientras repetía "!Gracias, gracias!". Giotto le revolcó el pelo al más joven de sus guardianes, sonriéndole.

Lambo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sabiendo que simplemente seria ignorado, puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y recostó su cabeza sobre ellos.

La tensión en el comedor había desaparecido y todos eran nuevamente tan alegres, escandalosos y destructivos como normalmente eran. Cuando acabaron de comer Alude y Daemon desaparecieron.

Seguían hablando animadamente cuando una fuerte explosión en el piso de abajo llamo su atención. Los seis corrieron hasta la fuente, encontrándose la sala de interrogación completamente destruida y el prisionero fuera de ella.

Antes de que alguno procesara lo que estaba pasando, Lambo y Lampo estaban siendo lanzados contra los escombros de la habitación.

-¿Están bien al EXTREMO?- Grito Knuckles, acercándose junto a los otros guardianes a los dos más jóvenes. Lampo había aterrizado contra Lambo por lo que a simple vista se diría que estaba bien, por otro lado Lambo tenia algunos vidrios clavados y varios rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Como si no sintiera el dolor, Lambo se levantó, sus puños cerrados.

-Yare yare, que prisionero mas problemático.- El prisionero estaba peleando contra el guardián de la tormenta, mientras el resto rodeaba a los más jóvenes. Sin embargo, al escuchar la voz de Lambo se detuvo. Lo miró durante varios minutos.

-Vendrán más- Luego cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?- Preguntó Lambo a nadie en particular. Los otros se encogieron de hombros, igual de confundidos que él.

-¿Estas bien Lampo? Esa fue una fea caída.- Lambo sonrío tratando de agacharse, pero un fuerte dolor en su espalda se lo impidió. Con el ceño fruncido, miro su cuerpo, por primera vez notando los cristales.

-Quédate quieto.- Ordenó Knuckles, ayudando al Bovino a recostarse.

-Esto no es nada.- Lambo les sonrío. Si no vieras su cuerpo lleno de sangre con vidrios saliendo de él, no sabrías que estaba lastimado. Trato de moverse nuevamente, pero esta vez lo detuvieron las manos de Knuckles.

-Ha perdido demasiada sangre, la enfermería está muy lejos. Tendré que estabilizarlo aquí.- Esa oración parecía algún tipo de código, ya que inmediatamente todos empezaron a moverse. Asari trajo un botiquín de una de las habitaciones a su alrededor. G se acercó a Lampo y ayudándolo a caminar lo puso junto a Lambo. Giotto hablaba con una mucama, seguramente pidiéndole que llamara a los médicos.

Knuckles empezó a tratar a los dos heridos, aunque no podía hacer mucho con Lambo, debido a los vidrios incrustados. Pronto llego el equipo médico, llevándose a un adolorido Lampo y a un muy pálido Lambo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en la enfermería, y su familia estaba con él. Sonrío un poco al verlos dormidos a su alrededor. Miró la cama a su lado, Lambo estaba acostado, su cuerpo lleno de vendas, sus ojos abiertos.

-Deberías descansar un poco ¿No crees?- Lambo se giró a verlo con expresión aburrida. Y a pesar de ello, le pareció ver rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien.- Le sonrió, con esa sonrisa falsa y vacía. Lampo frunció el ceño. No quería esa sonrisa, quería una real.

-¿Estas bien?- Lampo sacudió la cabeza y luego asintió. Lambo lo miró unos minutos, antes de sentarse en la cama. El peli verde miraba curioso al otro joven. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

El Bovino puso un pie fuera de la cama, luego el otro y lentamente se levantó.

-Wow wow ¿Qué haces?- Se alarmó Lampo, tratando de levantarse pero fallando en el intento. Escucho sonidos a su alrededor y suspiro aliviado al ver que su familia estaba despertando, por otro lado, el joven Bovino gruño irritado pero aun así siguió su camino, esta vez mas rápido.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Lampo?- Preguntó extrañamente suave Knuckles. Lampo no respondió, tratando nuevamente de levantarse. El guardián del sol actuó rápidamente evitando que Lampo se parara. Abrió la boca para hablar pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo interrumpió. Miró la puerta curioso antes de devolver su mirada a Lampo.

-¿Qué planeabas hacer chiquillo?- Hablo G con una sonrisa burlona, viendo como Lampo era re-acostado en su cama. El más joven iba a responder pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz de Asari lo interrumpió.

-¿Dónde está Giotto?- Los guardianes miraron a su alrededor, buscando a su querido jefe.

-Tch. Trabajando, como siempre. Se fue hace unas horas.- Respondió G, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Hubo un silencio antes de que los guardianes se levantaran y se dirigieran a la puerta.

-Bueno Lambo, descansa.- Asari le sonrió con tranquilidad antes de cerrar la puerta. Lampo se recostó en su cama, tratando de dormir, pero algo lo mantenía inquieto… Sentía que olvidaba algo…

-¡Lambo!- Se levantó de golpe de la cama, segundos después volviendo a caer en ella debido al dolor.

* * *

Lambo caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, buscando algo para hacer. El cuerpo le dolía pero le era imposible mantenerse quieto más de un par de horas, además de que había recibido peores palizas, esta no evitaría que se moviera.

Pensó en la biblioteca, pero no quería leer, solo relajarse un rato. Miró por la ventana el hermoso clima que había hoy. Estaban en otoño por lo que las hojas caían, el viento era suave y el sol estaba oculto.

Siguió su camino, esta vez con la intensión de encontrar una puerta hacía el exterior. No le fue muy difícil ya que conocía bastante bien la mansión, aunque si se lo hizo extraño no haber encontrado a ninguno sirviente.

Apenas puso un pie afuera sintió la brisa de la tarde. Respiro profundo sintiendo el olor de flores y finalmente dio los primeros pasos, sintiendo como la tierra se hundía bajo su peso. Con los ojos cerrados empezó a caminar. Después de un par de kilómetros llego a un pequeño lago, una silla frente a él. Se acostó sobre la silla, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del sonido de la naturaleza. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba dormido, y por primera vez en diez años se sentía relativamente tranquilo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Si quieren que algo en especifico pase en la historia avísenme, yo trato de incluirlo.

Díganme sus opiniones!

Nos leemos!


	4. ¿Civilizados? ¿Nosotros?

Gracias a todos los que siguen/favorito y o me dejaron un review. Los adoro! :3 Despues de este capitulo no seguire tan seguido pero !Tranquilos! No abandonare ninguna historia! Ahora si...

Nos leemos!

* * *

Un pequeño y casi inaudible "crack" fue lo que despertó al joven bovino. Se levantó con lentitud, tratando de no reabrir sus heridas.

-Joven Lambo- Una enfermera se acercaba a la banca, una aguja visible en su mano.

-¿Si?- Lambo mantenía su mirada en la aguja. Naranja… Un poco espesa… ¿Un tranquilizador? Se alejó de la enfermera al ver sus intenciones.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que TODOS los heridos deben quedarse en la enfermería hasta que estén estables. A las buenas o a las malas. Y usted no está muy estable que digamos.- La sonrisa sádica de la enfermera le recordaba a la de Muku- a la de _él._ Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esos recuerdos. Miró nuevamente a la enfermera y se dio cuenta de que esta vez estaba mucho más cerca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y es que en cierto sentido así era. No había estado poniendo atención a sus alrededor hasta que lo sintió. Un leve rastro de llamas de la niebla.

Paró en seco y miró a su alrededor. Si, definitivamente estaba en una ilusión. Cerró los ojos y dejándose guiar por sus otros sentidos, siguió su camino.

-Nufufufuf… Interesante, lograste salir de mi ilusión.- Sintió la presencia de alguien. Aun no confiando en su vista se guio por la voz del hombre hasta llegar a su lado. Aun así mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Su antiguo compañero le había enseñado muy bien cómo tratar con usuarios de la niebla.

-No fue muy difícil a decir verdad, solo tengo un poco de curiosidad ¿Por qué me metiste dentro de una ilusión?- La voz del Bovino era tan monótona que Deamon no pudo evitar pensar que probablemente le ganaría hasta a Alude en una competencia de voces monótonas.

-Estas muy cerca de la salida de la mansión. No estarás pensando en escapar ¿O sí? Si quieres inténtalo, sería divertido jugar contigo un rato.- Lambo finalmente abrió los ojos. Deamon estaba recostado contra un árbol, su tridente había desaparecido y tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Lentamente Lambo negó, buscando su propio tronco para recostarse en él.

-Estoy escapando de una enfermera psicópata que me quiere devolver a la enfermería. Lo común.- Alzo los hombros quitándole importancia. El guardián de la niebla no pudo evitar reír, ya imaginándose a dicha enfermera con una gran aguja en mano.

-Debes estar hablando de Liza. Es un poco violenta cuando se trata de sus pacientes. Nufufufu…- Lambo le mando una mirada de 'no-me-digas'.

-¿Un poco? Se me acerco con una sonrisa psicópata y una aguja en mano.-

-Nufufufu-

Durante unos segundos ambos registraron lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Acababan de tener una conversación civilizada con el prisionero/ el demonio? Se miraron mutuamente antes de cada uno irse por su propio camino, una promesa silenciosa de que olvidarían lo que acababa de pasar.

Deamon frunció el ceño. Había tratado de entrar en la mente del prisionero pero apenas dio el primer paso una gran pared se puso en su camino y por más que intentaba romperla no funcionaba, la pared ni siquiera se inmutaba. Decido ir a la oficina de Giotto para dar su reporte.

* * *

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó por toda la mansión, proveniente de la oficina de Giotto. En meros segundos los guardianes ya estaban en la oficina, todos menos Lampo, que seguía en la enfermería. Por alguna razón que el resto de los guardianes no entendían, Lambo también había llegado oficina. Cuando todos entraron solo se encontraron con un muy furioso Deamon y la silla donde debería estar su jefe estaba vacía.

-¿Lo hizo de nuevo?- Pregunto irritado G, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Deamon miró al resto de los guardianes, asintiendo.

-¿Hizo que?- Pregunto Lambo, no entendiendo el enejo e irritación de los guardianes.

-Se escapó.- Asari le respondió al más joven, una sonrisa forzada en sus labios. Sin más comentarios los guardianes se separaron, buscando a su jefe.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde. Buscando a su amado jefe en toda la mansión, sus ganas de asesinarlo creciendo por segundos. Lambo disfruto de su tarde comiendo unos pastelitos y té mientras veía el espectáculo.

-Ya buscaron en su "¿escondite secreto?"- Preguntó Lambo cuando vio que uno por uno los guardianes caían de cansancio, o en el caso de Alude, de aburrimiento. Todos asintieron, preguntándose internamente como sabía el de eso.

-¿En todos?- Los cinco guardianes lo miraron confundidos. Hasta donde ellos sabían Giotto solo tenía un escondite. Lambo al ver la cara de los guardianes les sonrió burlonamente antes de levantarse y con la mano les indico que lo siguieran. Caminaron en silencio por toda la mansión, hasta que llegaron nuevamente a la oficina de Giotto.

Lambo se acercó al escritorio y moviéndolo un poco se agacho. Removiendo la alfombra miro divertido a los guardianes. Ahí debajo de la alfombra había una pequeña puerta de madera.

G se acercó al oji-verde, abriendo la puerta.

Todos tuvieron la tentación de sacar sus armas y dispararle al Primer Vongola, que dormia plácidamente entre su escondite. Todos se contuvieron, menos G, que sacando sus pistolas disparo a los lados del peli-mono.

-¿Qué-Que está pasando?- Giotto se rasco los ojos adormilado, curioso de porque toda su familia estaba rodeándolo. Despues de unos minutos de recibir auras asesinas, se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

-¡P-Pero! ¿Cómo me encontraron? Descubrí este lugar hace poco, no se supone que ustedes supieran de él.- El Primer Vongola hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos, decepcionado de que su "súper escondite" fuese descubierto. La posé infantil desapareció en cuenta sus guardianes señalaron a cierto Bovino que se mantenía callado en una esquina.

-¿Lambo?- La pregunta fue dirigida a sus guardianes, tratando de comprobar si sus sospechas no se equivocaban. Se tensó más al ver como asentían. ¿Cómo un joven que llego hace poco podía conocer un lugar como este?

Todos giraron hacía Lambo, con claras intenciones de interrogarlo. Pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que no podrían, pues Lambo estaba inconscientes en el suelo, Liza detrás de él, una gran aguja en la mano. La enfermera hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de arrastrar a Lambo hacía la enfermería. Los guardianes sintieron compasión por el Joven. Esa enfermera podía ser escalofriante si así lo quería.

-Como sea Giotto. Vuelve a tu papeleo.- El confiable mano derecha de primo hablo, apuntando una pistola a la cabeza de su jefe. Giotto asintió con un aura resignada rodeándolo.

Los guardianes salieron, todos menos Deamon y Alude. El primero porque tenía que reportar su misión, el segundo por petición de primo.

* * *

Se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era haber encontrado a Vongola junto con los otros guardianes. Tsu- Su dolor incremento cuando los verdaderos recuerdos llegaron. No había estado con _ellos_ y no lo habían encontrado a _él_ escondiéndose de su papeleo. No… Esos recuerdos eran demasiado lejanos y el estar con gente tan parecida le estaba empezando a afectar.

Intento moverse de la cama en la que estaba pero unas ataduras en sus manos y pies se lo impidieron. Abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando rápidamente su alrededor. Se tranquilizó un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería y no en los cuarteles de Millfiore. Por un segundo pensó que todo lo que había pasado era mentira y que estaba atrapado con los enemigos, pero el verdoso pelo de su compañero y su conocimiento de que nunca dejaban a nadie vivo le hizo descartar la idea.

-Al fin despiertas- La mota verde a su lado hablo, llamando su atención.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?- Si hacía cuentas había dormido unas 4 horas en el lago lo cual ya era mucho para él. Hacía mucho que no dormía más de dos horas y ahora había dormido más de 4. Era un nuevo record personal.

-Una hora.- No le sorprendió mucho pues no creía que su cuerpo fuera capaz de descasar más tiempo.

-¿Me ayudas?- Esa palabra se sentía extraña en su boca… Ayuda… No recordaba la última vez que la pidió…

-No. Es divertido verte así.- Lampo rio mientras que Lambo solo hizo una mueca entre irritado y divertido. El bovino sabía que podría escapar sin problemas, pero no podía hacerlo si había gente rodeándolo.

Con un suspiro resignado se recostó en la cama.

* * *

Este capitulo es principalmente de como Lambo se esta empezando a unir con los Guardianes, en este caso, Daemon. El final es para mostrar que todos los jefes odian el papeleo xD Okno, el punto era mas como hacer sentir a Lambo que estaba nuevamente en el pasado.. Que pechar :C

Bueno.. Nos leemos!


	5. Recuerdos del Pasado, Un viaje al Futuro

Los quiero mucho y me siento mal porque dentro de poco no podre subir muy seguido... así que Doble Capitulo! Ojala les guste ^-^

Nos leemos! :3

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente del prisionero y Lambo finalmente había sido liberado de la enfermería y actualmente estaba con el resto de los guardianes, en el comedor, mirando nerviosamente las charolas de comida que empezaban a llegar.

Los guardianes, aunque todavía cuidadosos frente al prisionero, habían empezado a hablar más con Lambo, a pasar tiempo con él, y más de uno de ellos ya no lo consideraban un criminal, lo consideraban familia. Aun así, a pesar de todo, todavía no habían podido sacar ni una pequeña sonrisa del Bovino, incluso Deamon había intentado con una de su ilusiones, pero solo causo que Lambo se quedara encerrado en su cuarto toda la tarda, pensando en cierto cabeza de piña.

Volviendo a la cena, Lambo veía como su nuevo declarado enemigo se acercaba más y más. No entendía por qué la primera generación se empeñaba tanto en que comiera, pero parecía que cada día le servían más comida.

-¡I'm so happy to see you guys again! - Hablo Knuckles en el idioma del país donde había pasado los últimos tres días. (¡Estoy tan feliz de verlos otra vez!)

-¿Knuckels podrías hablar Italiano? Así todos entendemos.- Giotto señalaba hacía Lambo disimuladamente. El joven levantó la vista del plato, curioso de cual guardián no sabría inglés, considerando su trabajo. Al ver que Giotto se refería a él, rio un poco antes de negar la con la cabeza.

-Primo, no te preocupes por mí. Sé muy bien ese idioma.- Los presentes quedaron confundidos ante esta declaración. El chico era italiano y había vivido en Japón, por lo que no les extrañaba que supiera esos dos idiomas. ¿Pero Ingles? Era un poco extraño. Lambo al ver las miradas confundidas de la mayoría de ellos, decidió explicar como lo había estado haciendo últimamente, mitad verdad - mitad mentira.

-El tutor de mi hermano quería que todos trabajáramos en lo mismo, y para ello se necesitan saber muchos idiomas. Tomo medidas un poco violentas pero al final logro que todos aprendieran la mayoría de los lenguajes existentes.- Lambo sonrió con tristeza y nostalgia ante el recuerdo de cierto bebe en traje.

-¿En qué quería que trabajaran?- Pregunto Asari. Cada vez que el Bovino mencionaba algo de su pasado los guardianes trataban de sacarle más información, pero nunca habían conseguido algo más de lo que ya sabían. Siempre era lo mismo de siempre, estaba huyendo, tenía seis hermanos, una hermana y un tutor demente. Eso era todo lo que sabían y no estaban muy satisfechos.

La pregunta de Asari fue lo último que se escuchó en la sala. Los guardianes miraban expectantes a Lambo mientras este trataba de evaporar con la mirada a la pobre e inocente comida frente a él. Después de un par de minutos los guardines volvieron a su comida, resignados a que no diría nada.

-¿Alude, me podrías dar mi ropa unos momentos?- La voz de Lambo rompió el silencio, provocando que todas las miradas volvieran a él y a su plato todavía completo. El guardián de la nube y el futuro del rayo se miraban fijamente, el primero buscando las intenciones del otro y el segundo esperando la respuesta del primero.

-No.- Lambo suspiro irritado por la cortante respuesta. Normalmente no presionaría el tema, pero esta vez sentía que necesita estar listo para una batalla. Así que, sin más opción, se lanzó contra el guardián de la nube. En segundos Alude tenía sus esposas, listo para contraatacar. Lambo esquivo a Alude, cogiendo la bolsa de sus pertenencias. Por alguna extraña razón Alude la mantenía siempre con él.

Lambo se puso la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, sintiéndose mejor al sentir el peso de la tela sobre él. Busco los cuernos de repuesto, en los que el mismo había escrito para hacerlos parecer los originales. Sin pensarlo mucho se lo puso. Los guardianes se mantenía quitos, sus miradas fijas en él prionero, curiosos de que haría ahora. De pronto un humo rosado rodeo al Bovino, remplazándolo por un Lambo de quince años.

-¿Huh? ¿Dónde estoy?- El Joven Lambo miró a su alrededor, reconociendo algunos detalles del comedor de la mansión Vongola. Paso su mirada por todo el salón antes de que callera en las figuras sorprendidas frente a él.

-L-La- P-Pri-Pri-me-era - El Joven Lambo sintió como su mundo se empezaba a poner negro, pero el olor de comida lo detuvo. Miró los con ojos hambrientos la comida en la mesa, antes de correr al puesto del futuro Bovino, devorando su comida. La primera generación no se movía, no hablaban, nada. Estaban en completo estado de parálisis mental. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

Después de un par de minutos el humo rosado volvió a rodear al Joven Bovino, haciendo aparecer al Lambo que ellos conocían. Lo que no esperaban es que este Lambo apareciera con una gran bola de energía roja, dirigida a G. Antes de que cualquiera reaccionara, Lambo empujo a G de su silla, provocando que la bola de energía le diera a la silla, y luego al suelo, rompiendo ambos en el proceso.

-Pero… ¿Qué?- La voz de G rompió el silencio que se había formado. Lambo respiraba con fuerza sobre el suelo, pequeña gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente.

-Lamento lo del suelo… Y la silla. ¿G, estas bien?- Lambo se empezó a levantar, aun respirando con dificultad. El guardián de la tormenta asintió, su mirada fija en donde había estado su cuerpo hace poco.

-¿Te importaría decirnos que acaba de pasar?- La cara de Lambo estaba cubierta por sus largos mechones, pero cuando miró a Giotto su expresión era visible para todos. Los otros no podían estar más confundidos y sorprendidos. Lambo tenía una sonrisa, de auténtica felicidad. _Lambo feliz. _Es algo que aún no habían visto. Esta vez no era fingido, la felicidad invadía la cara de Lambo. El Bovino acerco un par de cuernos que tenía en la mano a su pecho, abrazándolos. Los cuernos eran diferentes, eso era obvio, pero ¿de dónde los había sacado?

-Fui al… Viaje en el tiempo.- Lambo sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo como las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos. Haberlos visto de nuevo, tan inocentes, tan ignorantes… Lo hacía feliz, pero dolía, dolía no poder hacer nada para evitar lo que pasaría. Quería hablarles cuando acabara con el Varia, pero el tiempo le gano.

-¿Viajaste en el Tiempo?- Repitió Lampo, no creyéndole completamente a su "nuevo familiar".

-Es… Complicado. Solo digamos que acaban de conocer a mi yo de 15 años.- Antes de que cualquiera pudiera evitarlo, Alude estaba atacando a Lambo. Estaba cansado del misterio, las mentiras, todo. Había aguantado demasiado pero esto ya iba demasiado lejos. ¿Viaje en el Tiempo? Era imposible.

Lambo evitaba los ataques sin mucho problema, pero no se defendía. Ni siquiera usaba las manos, las mantenía en su pecho, apretando fuertemente los objetos en ellas.

-¿Tienes alguna otra explicación de porqué un yo más joven apareció?- Hablo Lambo, ya cansado de evadir tantos ataques. Alude se quedó callado, aun atacando al joven criminal.

-Detente Alude.- Pocas veces Alude obedecía órdenes, al igual que pocas veces Giotto usaba ese tono en alguno de sus guardianes. Alude se detuvo, pero sus esposas eran todavía visibles para todos en la sala. Lambo suspiro aliviado, mandándole una mirada agradecida al Primer Vongola. Pero los ojos de Giotto eran fríos, calculadores, y esa expresión estaba dirigida a uno de los más Jóvenes de la sala.

-Explica.- Lambo estuvo tentado a decirle toda la verdad. Esa era la voz que _él _usaba cuando lo reprendía. Esta sería la primera vez en la que no sería sincero ante _esa _voz.

-No sé cómo fue que paso. Pero reconocería el lugar al que fui no importa cuántos años pasen. Además no hay otra explicación para que los viera… vivos.- La voz de Lambo se quebró un poco al final. Y cuando acabo la oración, salió del salón. Nadie fue tras él.

-Alude, Daemon Investiguen que se sabe sobre viajes en el tiempo hasta ahora.- Los dos mencionados asintieron antes de desaparecer. Los cinco hombres restantes en la sala se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en su propio pensamiento.

-¿Soy yo o el Lambo de quince años parecía conocernos al EXTREMO?- Knuckels preguntó. Los demás solo asintieron, tratando de entender el asunto del "viaje en el tiempo."

-Ese chico es cada vez más misterioso.- Asari Hablo. Y ese fue el último comentario que se hoyo en la sala.

~O0O~

Asari caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Vongola. Su destino… El salón de música. Muchas cosas habían estado pasando últimamente, y aunque practicar con la espada lo calmaba, no había nada como tocar una buena canción en su flauta.

Al llegar puso la mano en la chapa para abrir la puerta, pero el sonido del piano lo detuvo. La canción era triste… depresiva. Ningún otro guardián tocaba instrumento así que a menos que alguno aprendiera por arte de magia, solo podía ser… Lambo.

Se sentó fuera de la sala, escuchando la melodía. Definitivamente, este hombre estaba lleno de sorpresas.

~O0O~

Sus dedos tocaban las teclas son total familiaridad. A pesar de no haber tocado en más de 6 años.

**_A veces llegan los días _**

**_Donde la tristeza te inunda,_**

**_No te deja hablar,_**

**_Respirar…_**

Sus dedos empezaron a tocar una melodía demasiado conocida para él. Esa canción… La había tocado tantas veces estando solo que hasta la podría tocar con los ojos cerrados.

_-Tocas muy bien y tuviste el mejor maestro como para que toques algo tan deprimente.- Un hombre con un extraño pelo plata le hablo al adolecente sentado frente al piano._

_-Tú me ensañes a tocar lo que siento.-_

**_Un día te veré_**

**_Solo estas durmiendo _**

**_Yo lo sé,_**

**_Un día te veré_**

**_Y no más despedidas esta vez_**

_-Despierta…- Un joven abrazaba el cuerpo de una mujer en traje rojo, a su alrededor la sangre seca de la chica. _

_-No me puedes dejar… No tú. Fuiste mi primera amiga y eres la última que queda.- Esto era solo otra pesadilla, ella no estaba muerta. Ella le prometió que no se iría, que se quedarían juntos hasta el final. ¿Era este el final? _

**_Te reconoceré,_**

**_Te abrazare_**

**_Y al lado de tu cuello sé que llorare_**

**_Me miraras_**

**_Y reirás y me dirás no muerte ya_**

_Un castaño rodeaba al pequeño niño que lloraba en su cama, las pesadillas eran horribles, pero cuando estaba entre los brazos de su hermano sentía como todo desaparecía. Toda la angustia de que algún día sus hermanos no estarían desaparecía, le habían dicho muchas veces que no lo abandonarían, jamás. _

_-Shh… Tranquilo Lambo… Aquí estoy, Shhh.- El jefe Vongola consolaba al niño, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. _

**_Es tan difícil _**

**_Comprender que ya no estas_**

**_Y resignarse al aceptar _**

**_La realidad_**

**_Me encantaría que fuera un sueño_**

**_Y despertar_**

_El cielo estaba negro, como si supiera lo que pasaba bajo sus dominios, como si lamentara tener que llevarse este par de almas gemelas, que aunque no lo fueran por sangre, eran hermanos. De corazón. _

_Se dieron el amor que ninguno de los dos recibió en su niñez. Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, porque ya no estaban. Lo único vivo en ese lugar era el adolecente de 17 años, dos ramos de flores violetas y una pequeña piña en sus manos. _

**_Pero es mucho pedir_**

**_No hay vuelta atrás,_**

**_Tú dejaste un gran vacío _**

**_Aquí_**

**_Y más hoy ya comprendí_**

_Miro el reloj de su mano con cariño y amor. Una foto de toda su familia estaba dentro del reloj, su llama verde rodeándola. Abrazo al hombre castaño frente a él. _

_No podía pedir un mejor regalo para sus 14 años._

**_Un día te veré_**

**_Solo estas durmiendo _**

**_Yo lo sé,_**

**_Un día te veré_**

**_Y no más despedidas esta vez_**

Su voz se quebró un poco al final de la oración, incapaz de continuar. Traía demasiados recuerdos. Recuerdos que preferiría desaparecer en momentos como estos, los felices y los tristes. Todos.

Sintió la tristeza invadirlo por segunda vez en el día. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar, cuánto tiempo hasta que se quebrara.

Sintió la tranquilidad pasar por su cuerpo. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con la tranquila de Asari, su sonrisa asegurándole que todo estaría bien. Justo como la de _él._

* * *

Sinceramente... Casi lloro escribiendo esto xD, aun así, ojala los hayan disfrutado!

Déjenme sus comentarios. 3. Y les agradezco a todos los que ya lo hacen ( o siguen la historia/ o fav) Los adoroooo Gracias *-*!

Nos leemos!


	6. Gris Todo se volvió gris

Aquí les traigo un capitulo, pero corto :l. En los ultimo dos capítulos me dejaron comentarios tan awww que no podía dejarlos dos semanas sin capitulo. Así que, aun que corto, espero lo disfruten. c:

* * *

Lambo se sentía vacío. Liviano, desnudo. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, pues bien es muy simple. Alude se había vuelto a llevar su ropa y lo había dejado nuevamente con ropa común. Ropa liviana. Y eso no le gustaba a Lambo, en lo absoluto. Necesitaba el peso de su abrigo, el cuero de sus botas.

Lambo suspiro resignado. Igual había cosas más importantes, como el hecho de que ahora lo mantenían encerrado en su habitación. Solo podía salir si uno de los _guardianes _lo escoltaba. Ni siquiera un simple guardia de seguridad podía dejarle la bandeja de comida en la habitación. Siempre era un guardián.

Si tenía que ser sincero, no los culpaba, pues si él estuviera en su posición, también se consideraría sospechoso y peligroso. Aun así eso no significaba que lo mataran de aburrimiento.

Tenía un par de libros en el cuarto, pero en estos tres días que había estado encerrado, ya se los había leído unas cincuenta veces, sin contar que en su tiempo real ya se había leído toda la secuela de algunos de esos libros. En este tiempo el autor ni siquiera le había puesto nombre al segundo libro. Giró la cabeza hacía un lado de la habitación, viendo el piano que Asari le había traído. Le agradecía la intención, pero él no acostumbraba tocar cosas normales, solo tocaba lo que sentía, y por ahora solo sentía aburrimiento. Dudaba mucho que hubiera una canción sobre el aburrimiento.

Sin más opción se recostó en su cama y cerrando los ojos entro en el mundo de su mente.

Chro-_Ella _les había enseñado a manejar sus mentes de una mejor manera, y Lambo tenía que admitir que este control mental le había ayudado mucho.

Lo primero que encontró al llegar fue una gigantesca pared hecha en ladrillo, reforzada con metal, hierro y otros materiales. Sin mucho esfuerzo traspaso la gigantesca pared, llegando a un mundo donde la mayoría de las cosas estaban muertas.

Hace mucho, cuando apenas estaba empezando a manejar su mente, su mundo había sido el paraíso para él. Todo en su mundo era dulce, había montañas de gomas y ríos de chocolate… El paraíso para su yo más joven. Pero poco a poco fue cambiando. A medida que las cosas empeoraban en el mundo real, su mente se volvía más gris. Los dulces desaparecían y eran remplazados por la imagen de un dulce, pero que era todo menos dulce. Era derretido y amargo. Podrido. Y poco a poco su mundo se destruyó, dejando solo el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue.

Aun así aun podía controlar su mente. Y aunque ya no era su paraíso personal, al menos era un lugar silencioso, un lugar que el controlaba. Si quería algún libro, aparecía, si quería un televisor, aparecía, todo lo que él quería aparecía. El único problema era el contenido. Los libros todos los tenían a _ellos _los programas todos lo tenían a _ellos. _Todo en su mente los tenía a _ellos. _ Así que el joven Bovino se limitaba a ver. A observar lo que alguna vez fue un mundo tan colorido y que se había vuelto algo tan… negro.

Luego de un par de horas decidió salir. Después de todo, no podría vivir en su mente por siempre.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con dos grandes zafiros mirándolo preocupado. A su lado un cura que pasaba sus manos rodeadas de llamas amarillas sobre el cuerpo del Bovino.

-¡Despertó!- Giotto le informo a su guardián del sol. Este detuvo su curación unos momentos para ver al joven, antes de seguir buscando la fuente del problema.

-¿Que están haciendo?- Pregunto Lambo mientras intentaba levantarse, pero la manos de Knuckles se lo impedían.

-Knuckles vino a traerte la comida, pero estabas dormido, así que intento despertarte para asegurase de que comerías. Pero no despertabas. Estuviste inconsciente unas 3 horas.- La preocupación de Giotto era notable en su voz. El Joven Bovino no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué estaría preocupado por él? Era un simple prisionero después de todo.

Lambo abrió la boca para hablar, pero el gruñido de Knuckles lo interrumpió.

-¡No lo encuentro! Llevo tres horas buscando y todavía no encuentro cual es el motivo de su desmayo.- Lambo se sintió un poco culpable al ser la razón del estrés del tan animado guardián del sol.

-No hubieras encontrado nada.- Hablo el Bovino, mientras lentamente retiraba las manos del cura. Los otros dos hombres lo miraron confundidos.

-No es algo físico, es mental.- Lambo no pudo evitar apartar la mirada. Fuera de su mente era fuerte, valiente, despreocupado y monótono. Pero en su mente era un simple niño pequeño que ansiaba el abrazo de alguien que lo confortara. Tan solo el tema de su estabilidad mental lo afectaba.

-De acuerdo, le pediré a Deamon que te re- La oración de Primo fue cortada por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente. Tras ella un G bastante molesto.

-Primo un loco está destruyendo el pueblo. Esta gritando cosas extrañas. Solo pudieron entender algunas palabras, entre ellas "Millefiore." Aunque no sé qué significa. Enviaríamos guardias si solo tuviera armas de fuego, pero esta destruyendo el pueblo con llamas azules, llamas de la última Voluntad.- El mundo se congelo para Lambo. No sentía, no escuchaba. ¿Millefiore? ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo?

-Se hace llamar Glo Xinia.- En ese momento Lambo dejo de pensar. Su mente dejo de funcionar y sus ojos solo distinguían un color. Rojo. La sangre derramada de su futuro enemigo era lo único que su cuerpo ansiaba.

* * *

Wuajajaaja Soy una mala persona xD. Okno, pero a que no se esperaban eso ¿Oh si? :3

No, Lambo no se convirtió en un loco asesino que mata a todo el que tenga algo que ver con Millefiore, pero tiene historia con Glo Xinia. Se enteraran el prox. Capitulo. :3

Espero que tengan paciencia y no mueran de curiosidad. En una semana entro a estudiar, y estoy ocupada comprando las cosas y eso :l Aun así, TRATARE de subir pronto.

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo.

Les agradezco a todos por el apoyo, enserio significa mucho.

Bye! Nos leemos! :3


	7. Una historia del pasado

Hola! Lo se... me demore mas de lo normal, sorry xd. Los capítulos de subirán entre jueves y sábado. ( Si se que hoy es domingo, pero dije desde ahora xD)

Les agradezco a todos sus Reviews, follows y favoritos, es por ustedes que sigo la historia c: 3. !Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores! :3

Ahora si... Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo xd.

Nos leemos!

* * *

Rojo. Eso era todo lo que veía. Rojo. No estaba consiente de como su pies se movían solos, o de los gritos de las personas tras él. Eso no importaba. No, no en ese momento.

Sintió como recobraba la razón cuando su cuerpo choco contra el suelo y sintió un peso sobre él.

-¿Lambo? ¿Estás ahí?- Lambo solo asintió, mientras se mantenía inmóvil en el suelo. Giotto ayudo a su guardián del sol a levantarse, pero aún sin el peso encima, Lambo no se movía. Lentamente de sentó, su mirada clavada en el piso.

-¿G? ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?- Pidió el bovino en un susurro.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.- Fue todo lo que Lambo obtuvo del guardián de la tormenta. Con un suspiro Lambo se levantó. Los guardianes no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse un poco al ver el estado del Joven. Si antes les había parecido un muerto viviente, eso no era nada a comparación. Parecía que la poca vida que le quedaba finalmente se había ido.

-Si es quien yo creo que es, mejor quédense aquí. Yo me encargo.- Lambo trato de iniciar nuevamente su camino, pero la mano de Giotto lo detuvo.

- No. Tú te quedas aquí, esto es problema de Vongola. Ustedes dos vengan conmigo. Debemos ir ayudar al resto.- La voz de Giotto no dejaba espacio para discusión, pero Lambo no los dejaría ir. Sabía que si iban morirán. No permitiría que ellos también murieran, al menos a ellos los podría proteger.

- No saben el poder que tiene.- Trato inútilmente de racionar.

-Y él no conoce el poder de la familia Vongola.- G le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, antes de que los tres hombres salieran corriendo.

Lambo no los siguió, pues sabía que sin sus armas, él tampoco tendría oportunidad contra Glo Xinia. Empezó a correr por la mansión, buscando el pasillo con los cuartos de los guardianes. Si Alude era tan paranoico como _el, _seguramente tendría sus cosas puestas bajo llave.

-¿Joven Lambo? Este corredor es solamente para los guardianes, me temo que no puede pasar.- Una mucama le informo cuando finalmente encontró la puerta. Lamo maldijo en un susurro antes de girarse hacía la mujer y con un pequeño "Lo siento" La noqueo.

Entro al cuarto apresurado, buscando sus cosas. Se tenía que apresurar, sabía que si no iba rápido, Glo Xinia acabaría con la primera generación en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

Giotto respiraba con fuerza. Este enemigo le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba. Por más que lo atacaban no le podían hacer ni un rasguño, pues extraños animales saliendo de cajas los interceptaban. Miro a su alrededor y vio a toda su familia peleando con distintos animales rodeados de llamas. Busco con desesperación a Deamon, no dudaba de la fuerza de su guardián, pero sabía que cuando de fuerza física se trataba Deamon no era el más fuerte. Después de unos segundos de buscarlo, finalmente lo encontró luchando contra una extraña serpiente. Seguía en pie, pero Giotto podía ver claramente como sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más lentos.

Un grito de dolor hizo que todos devolvieran sus miradas a su oponente principal, Glo Xinia. Al hacerlo sus oponentes lograron golpearlos, pero los guardianes no lo sintieron, pues lo único que procesaban en ese momento era que Glo Xinia tenía a Lampo agarrado del cuello.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil. ¿Es lo mejor que pueden hacer?- Se burló el comandante de Millfiore, mientras sacudía a Lampo y con la otra mano lo "tocaba" no muy delicadamente con su palo. Los Vongola apretaron fuerte los puños y uno a uno intentaron atacar, pero les era difícil pues empezaban a sentir los efectos de la batalla anterior y aduras penas si se levantaban.

-Maldito- Hablo G, usando su última bala desde el suelo. Maldijo internamente el no haber traído su arco. Glo Xinia rio con fuerza cuando la bala le paso por el lado.

-Suéltalo.- Una voz fría hablo a las espaldas de los Vongola. La risa de Glo Xinia paró al instante, convirtiéndola en una sonrisa sádica. Mirando al joven que acababa de llegar, soltó al peli-verde que sostenía. Lampo cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-Con que aquí has estado Lambo… Te hemos estado buscando, Byakuran-sama quiere acabar totalmente con la plaga que es tu familia.- El Bovino se mantuvo en silencio mientras empezaba a caminar hacía su oponente.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? ¿Cuándo mate a la niña china o al niño del ranking?- Lambo seguía en silencio, su cuerpo no mostraba ninguna señal de enojo o ira. Al pasar frente a la primera generación, sintió como una mano detenía su camino. Miró al rubio que lo sostenía, la preocupación clara es su rostro. Lambo solo le devolvió una mirada vacia.

-Es demasiado fuerte, te acabara en segundos.- El agarre de Giotto era firme, pero a Lambo no le costó mucho zafarse, e ignorando las palabras del Jefe Vongola, siguió su camino.

Al llegar frente a Glo Xinia, no lo miró. Se agacho y recogió al Joven que seguía inconsciente. Se giró y se devolvió con Lampo sobre su hombro.

-¿Dándole la espalda a tu enemigo? No es una sabía decisión.- Glo Xinia mandó a la serpiente que anteriormente había peleado contra Deamon, a atacar al Bovino. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de Lambo, la serpiente fue rostizada.

Lambo dejo caer el cuerpo inconsciente frente al guardián del sol, que parecía tener la intención de hablar, para la voz de Lambo lo venció.

-Salgan de aquí.- Ordenó mientras se giraba nuevamente hacía su enemigo.

-¿Eres idiota? Este tipo tiene un poder extraño. Morirás antes de poder hacer algo.- Exclamo G, intentado que el joven bovino entrara en razón.

-Que así sea.- Fue la única respuesta de Lambo antes de caminar hacía el Millfiore.

-Bovino Lambo ¿Podrías decirme donde estamos antes que acabe contigo?- Glo Xinia hablo con su usual prepotencia, mientras miraba al Bovino con burla. Lambo lo miro unos segundos, antes de reírse con fuerza.

-Si todavía no lo has descubierto, eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba.- Lambo sonreía burlonamente, mientras que Glo Xinia tenía una mueca de enfado.

-Al menos fui más inteligente cuando de elegir bandos se trató. Yo estuve en el ganador, mientras tú estuviste en una familia que fue totalmente aniquilada. Puede que fuera muy fuerte en algún momento, pero con ese jefe… No me sorprende que todos terminaran muertos.- La risa de Lambo paro al instante mientras un aura oscura lo empezaba a cubrir. Por otro lado, ahora era Glo Xinia el que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

En menos de un milisegundo Glo Xinia estaba siendo lanzado contra una pared. ¿La causa? Un muy furioso Lambo.

-Atrévete a decirlo otra vez.- A Lambo lo rodeaban llamas verdes, que brillaban con intensidad. Glo Xinia se levantó, mientras empezaba a sacar nuevamente sus cajas-arma.

Lambo se lanzó contra el Millfiore, de sus cuernos salía energía roja. Los animales rodeados de llamas azules intentaron frenarlo, pero fueron rápidamente interceptados por animales rodeados por llamas verdes.

Glo Xinia esquivo el ataque del mafioso alzándose en el aire. Pronto la batalla se pasó al cielo.

La primera generación Vongola solo veía rayos azules y verdes, pues se habían alejado demasiado como para que cualquier persona fuera capaz de ver.

-Los que se puedan mover busquen civiles y sáquenlos de aquí. Eviten meterse en las peleas de esas… cosas rodeadas de llamas.- Ordenó Giotto cuando salió de su asombro. ¡Era el jefe! No se podía quedar en el suelo sin hacer nada. Los cinco guardianes conscientes asintieron y con dificultad se levantaron. Knuckles cargaba al peli-verde que seguía sin reaccionar.

-¿Cómo está?- Giotto tenía sus ojos clavados en cielo, viendo como las llamas se hacían cada vez más grandes. Eso solo significaba una cosa, se estaban acercando a tierra.

-No muy bien. Tiene heridas graves pero nada fatal, solo se desmayó por la falta de oxíge- ¿Qué estás haciendo Giotto?- Pregunto el guardián del sol cuando vio que su jefe entraba en modo HWD.

-Se están acercando demasiado. Con esa cantidad de poder no me extrañaría que acaben con el pueblo, los tengo que alejar de alguna manera.- Antes de que Knuckles pudiera protestar, Giotto ya estaba volando hacía la batalla.

**-En el Cielo-**

_Flashback_

_-Lambo paremos un minuto, hemos estado corriendo durante horas.- Pidió un joven rubio que respiraba con fuerza, un gran libro en su mano. _

_-No podemos parar, un capitán de Millfiore nos persigue, además nos están esperando.- Un Lambo de 17 le hablo a su compañero._

_-No creo que I-P** se moleste si paramos a descansar.- El joven hablo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, la última sonrisa que le dedicaría al Bovino. _

_Pronto esa sonrisa se borró, convirtiéndose en una mueca de dolor. Por el pecho del rubio empezaba a salir sangre. _

_-Esta casería es cada vez más divertida.- Hablo un extraño hombre con pelo morado. _

_-¡Glo Xinia!- Lambo se paró frente su hermano, tratando de protegerlo. Bajo la mirada cuando la mano ensangrentada de Fuu** Lo agarro. _

_-Corre.- El rubio lanzó al oji-verde hacía atrás y con sus últimas fuerzas le salvo la vida a su hermano menor. _

_Fin Flashback _

Lambo golpeaba a Glo Xinia con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de hacerle sentir el dolor que él le había provocado cuando mato a su hermanos, aquellos con los que había crecido. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que cualquier cosa. De pronto la única persona que lo superaría seria Byakuran, pero él estaba fuera de concurso.

_Flashback_

_Un Lambo de veinte años corría con todas sus fuerzas hacía el lugar de la batalla. Se había separado de su hermana hace uno meses y hoy cuando llego a Italia lo primero que escucho fue que ella estaba siendo buscada y al parecer la habían encontrado. _

_Forzó sus piernas a correr más rápido cuando el sonido de la batalla disminuía. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, alguien había vencido. _

_Pronto el sonido de batalla desapareció y comprobó su teoría cuando llego al lugar. En efecto alguien había ganado, Millfiore había ganado. _

_- I-P** - Llamo con desesperación el Bovino al no ver rastros de vida cerca. _

_-¿Lambo?- Una débil figura en el suelo lo llamo. En segundos el joven mafioso estaba junto a ella. Al verla no pudo hacer más que caer de rodillas, las lágrimas bajan libremente por sus mejillas. _

_-Shh No llore Lambo-nii, quiero ver una de tus sonrisa, ne?- A pesar de estar cubierta de heridas ella seguía tratando de consolarlo… como siempre hacia. Pero esa sonrisa consoladora dejo de aparecer cuando la joven cerro sus ojos para siempre. _

_-¿I-P**?- Lambo toco la mejilla se su compañera, tratando de despertarla. _

_-Despierta…- El bovino abrazaba el cuerpo de la joven en traje rojo, a su alrededor la sangre seca de la chica. _

_-No me puedes dejar… No tú. Fuiste mi primera amiga y eres la última que me queda. Eres mi hermana…- Esto era solo otra pesadilla, ella no estaba muerta. Ella le prometió que no se iría, que se quedarían juntos hasta el final. ¿Era este el final? _

_Fin Flasback_

Sus puños daban con más fuerza cada vez que la imagen de él y sus hermanos juntos aparecía en su mente. Pero el atributo de la tranquilidad lograba quitarle poder al ataque, aun así Lambo no se detenía, aun cuando recibía los golpes, aun cuando su cuerpo le gritaba que no podía seguir, Lambo continuaba peleando.

-¡Lambo!- Escucho una voz a lo lejos. Miró a la persona que se acercaba a ellos y por un segundo le pareció ver una cabellera castaña.

-Tsun- Su oración fue interrumpida por un golpe de Glo Xinia. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada vio cabello rubio. _Es Giotto… No es Tsu… No es él. Jamás va a ser él. _

* * *

_¿_Que les pareció? :3

La verdad la iba a seguir pero quería un final como dramático. :3 xD. Por si no entendieron... Los nombre de Fuuta e I-Pin aparecen con asteriscos porque Lambo trato de olvidarse de todos y uno de sus métodos ( como habrán notado) es no decir sus nombres, por lo que también borro los nombres de su memoria, pero aun así recuerda a las personas.

Bueno... Nos leemos! Déjenme sus comentarios :3


	8. Lambo, futuro Sensei

**Gomen! Me demore mas de lo que dije! Pero tranquilos, esta semana tratare de ser puntual. **

**Para ser sincera estaba poco inspirada y ya no se como llegar al final que quiero :l, por lo que probablemente los capítulos sean cortos. Aun así espero disfruten el capitulo y nuevamente les pido disculpas. **

* * *

-¡Lambo! ¡Tienes que alejarte del pueblo!- Grito Giotto que se mantenía lo más cerca posible de la batalla.

Lambo salió de sus recuerdos, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. En efecto, estaban muy cerca del suelo y no duraría mucho para que llegaran. Sin decirle palabra al primer Vongola, golpeo a Glo Xinia con gran fuerza, mandándolo a volar hasta el bosque.

-Saca a todos de aquí, no creo poder mantener por mucho tiempo la pelea fuera del pueblo.- Y con eso se dirigió con gran velocidad hasta las afueras del pueblo.

Giotto miro como el joven se alejaba. Con un suspiro derrotado volvió al pueblo, consciente de que no podría hacer nada contra esos extraños poderes.

-¿Ya evacuaron a todos?- Pregunto a sus guardianes al llegar. Los seis están recostados en el piso, sosteniendo alguna parte de su cuerpo severamente lastimada. Los hombres asintieron, no siendo capaces de articular palabra.

-Debemos irnos, la batalla pro- La oración de Giotto fue cortada por su guardián de la lluvia. Asari se levantó despacio, sintiendo algo extraño en el aire.

-Algo anda mal con el clima. Parece como si fueran a caer rayos, pero el sol está brillando con fuerza. No entiendo.- Y efectivamente apenas Asari acabo la oración un rayo cayó en el bosque.

-Lambo esta peleando en esa dirección.- Susurro Giotto mientras miraba en esa dirección junto al resto de los guardianes.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo.- Una débil voz hablo desde el suelo, provocando que toda la atención se dirigiera al peli verde.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer Lampo.- Pero las palabras de G no evitaron que el joven se levantará e intentara caminar hacía el bosque.

-No te muevas Lampo, solo empeoraras tus heridas.- Knuckles cogió al Lampo del brazo, evitando que avanzara.

-¡Pero no podemos dejarlo! Él se ha vuelto parte de nuestra- Lampo detuvo su oración cuando a lo lejos vio a cierto Bovino cargando al hombre de pelo morado.

-¿Están todos bien?- Pregunto el joven cuando llego junto a ellos, mientras depositaba el cuerpo en el suelo. Su pregunta fue respondida con silencio. Al alzar la mirada noto como los ojos de los otros siete hombres estaba clavados en el cuerpo frente a él.

-No, no está muerto.- Respondió con asco a la pregunta no formulada. Lo quería matar, lo deseaba. Pero sabía que no podía, no corrección, no debía.

-Vamos a casa.- Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Giotto, deseando salir del lugar donde yacían los cuerpos de los civiles que no habían podido salvar.

Alude se quedó en el pueblo, llamando a su equipo para que limpiara todo y para él personalmente arrestar al Millfiore.

* * *

La primera generación y Lambo se encontraban en la enfermería de la mansión, siendo revisados por los doctores y enfermeras del lugar.

-Avísame si te voy a tener aquí cada semana para ponerle tu nombre a una cama.- Se burló Liza mientras vendaba las heridas de Lambo. El joven oji-verde le dedico una pequeña sonrisa no sabiendo muy bien lo que la enfermera acababa de decir, pues su concentración está totalmente en la primera generación.

La joven enfermera noto esto, y con una mirada comprensiva le pidió al resto del equipo médico que se retirara de la habitación.

Cuando la última persona salió un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Lambo?- Finalmente Giotto hablo. Todos en la sala miraban expectantes al futuro guardián del rayo.

-Es una de las personas de las que huyo.- Lambo se recostó en la cama, evitando la mirada de la primera generación.

-Nufufufu de eso nos dimos cuenta, pero ¿Qué era ese poder?- Deamon intentaba entrar a la mente del Bovino pues no le gustaba no saber que pasaba pero, al igual que la última vez, se encontró con una pared de ladrillos.

-Es… complicado. Se podría decir que usan sus llamas para pelear.- La voz de Lambo era insegura, como si temiera decir más.

-¿Cómo llego aquí?- G fumaba un cigarrillo mientras hablaba, no apartando su penetrante mirada rojiza del chico.

-No lo sé.- Por primera vez Lambo estaba siendo sincero. La verdad no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado, y le rogaba a los dioses que Byakuran no descubriera la forma.

-Escondes muchas cosas, ¿No es así Lambo?- Hablo por primera vez el jefe de la familia Vongola. Lambo se mantuvo en silencio y eso para el resto de los presentes era un "si".

-Y no nos dirás nada.- Afirmo nuevamente Giotto. Lambo alzo la mirada, clavándola en la de Giotto antes de asentir con un poco de culpa clara en sus facciones.

-Algo extraño está pasando, muy extraño. Si no fuera esta situación no aceptaría que mantuvieras el secreto, pero estamos en un mal momento. Necesitamos que nos expliques y nos enseñes a pelear. Cuando todo esto acabe nos dirás todo.- Lambo dudo un poco. Si los entrenaba podría cambiar la historia y eso sería un problema y… Ah! ¿Por qué debería preocuparle el futuro? Igualmente el suyo era una mierda. Con eso en mente Lambo acepto.

* * *

**Les dije... corto... (Especial disculpa a Hitomi porque no le eh podido subir el capitulo largo que me ha pedido, Lo siento!) Igual, espero que les gustara c: **

**Gracias a todos por los reviwes, me mejoran mis días! :3 Y también gracias a los que siguen las historia y los favs, me alegra saber que gusta. **

**Bueno... me despido, nos leemos mas tarde esta semana xD. **


	9. Hermanito

Lo siento! Se que me demore mucho, pero espero que con este capi se los recompense. c:

O0O

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no nos vas a entrenar más? ¡Llevamos solo dos días!- Exclamo G mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Lambo veía tranquilamente al enojado guardián de la tormenta, mientras movía la comida de su plato con el tenedor. Sin embargo, al ver que Giotto no hacía movimiento para calmar a su amigo, decidió hablar.

-No les puedo enseñar mucho. Todos somos de distintas llamas, por lo que tenemos diferentes atributos. Además, casi todos ustedes tienen un gran control sobre su llama, lo único en lo que les ayude fue en adherir sus llamas a sus armas.- Lambo cerro lo ojos, recostándose en la silla. Tal vez fue una mala idea el aceptar entrenarlos. Después de todo eran la familia de Primo, no es como si hubiera mucho por enseñar.

-A mí me parece que conoces bastante de los atributos.- Comento Asari en un tono alegre, aunque se notaba demasiado forzado.

-Eso no significa que los pueda controlar. No sé qué sentir con sus llamas. Cuando llamo las mías quiero proteger algo.- _O al menos así era, hasta que no tuve a quien proteger y mi llama se convirtió en puro rencor y odio. _Agrego en su mente mientras volvía a mirar a la primera generación.

-¿Esto basta para derrotar esos extraños animales?- El primer Vongola hablo, sus ojos azulados cambiando por momentos a naranjas.

-Podrían derrotar a máximo tres antes de perder sus fuerzas.- La imagen de más de veinte animales rodeando a Glo Xinia apareció en la mente de todos y Lambo no pudo hacer más que suspirar derrotado. Si alguien con mucha caja-armas venía, sin duda tendría que pelear solo.

-¿Podrías enseñarle a Lampo, no?- La falta del usual "extremo" solo volvía la situación más tensa, pues eso significaba que inclusive Knuckles sabía de la seriedad del problema.

Lampo miro expectante al otro joven. Si, era un cobarde, pero si su familia estaba en riesgo, no dudaría en pelear para protegerlos. Lambo lo miro unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza, acabando así con todas las esperanzas de Lampo.

-Mi cuerpo es especial, por lo que me permite recibir altas cargas eléctricas, pero Lampo moriría con un simple ataque, además, no te ofendas Lampo, pero eres muy débil para aprender lo que si te podría enseñar.- Concluyo el Bovino.

-No subestimes a los guardianes Vongola.- Sorpresivamente, dijo Deamon. Y no es que le agradara el mocoso, pues era un llorón cobarde y además extremadamente débil, no merecía el honor de ser llamado un guardián, pero aun así, Deamon no dejaría que nadie subestimara y/o insultara a Vongola, incluso si lo que decían era cierto.

La mirada de Lambo inmovilizo a Deamon unos segundos. Sus ojos parecían ver a otra persona, entendiéndola, pero también culpándola, culpándola de algo horrible. Y tan pronto como la mirada vino, se fue. Siendo nuevamente remplazada por la indiferencia y el aburrimiento que caracterizaban al Bovino.

Del dedo de Lambo empezó a salir una chispa verde y segundos después, esta estaba siendo dirigida hacía Lampo. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, y aun así los guardianes no pudieron evitar que la llama chocara contra el más joven. El cuerpo del peli-verde quedo totalmente quieto unos segundos para luego caer inconsciente al suelo.

-Al parecer no lo subestime.- En medio segundo, Knuckles estaba junto al joven, examinando que no estuviera herido.

-Tranquilos, no le hice nada. Su cuerpo no pudo soportar ni siquiera un poquito de energía. Por suerte no use mucha, por lo que solo lo noquee.- Más de uno ya tenía sus armas fuera para lastimar al bovino en caso de que sus palabras no fueran ciertas. Sin embargo, Knuckles asintió, confirmando que el muchacho decía la verdad.

-Te encarcelare por interrumpir la paz, criminal.- Rugió Alude, lanzándose contra Lambo. El joven lo esquivo con un poco de dificultad, y es que, por mucho que conociera sus técnicas y fuerza, el seguía siendo Hiba- Alude.

La nube se volvió a lanzar contra el rayo, esta vez pegándole en el costado. Lambo dejo escapar una pequeña exclamación de dolor, mientras se sostenía el abdomen.

Alude paro al instante, mirando al azabache interrogante. Apenas y si lo había rociado. ¿Por qué estaba sosteniéndoselo como si una espada lo hubiera atravesado?

-¿Lambo?- Llamo Knuckles, acercándose lentamente al joven. Lambo dio un largo suspiro antes de apartar la mano de su cuerpo, poniendo la misma expresión aburrida de siempre.

-Lamento lo de Lampo, solo quería probar un punto. Si me disculpan, me retiro.- Hizo un pequeña reverencia en la que se tuvo que morder el labio para prevenir que su dolor se mostrara. Camino hasta la puerta y toco la chapa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer más, la mano de la tormenta lo detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo, G?- Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Después de todo esta era la primera generación, no es como si fuera muy fácil engañarlos. G señalo el costado del joven, causando que Lambo maldijera internamente.

-Estoy bien.- Con la sonrisa más falsa que alguna vez hubiese hecho, el joven forcejo contra la mano, tratando de liberarse sin resultados. G lo miro unos segundos antes de darle un ligero golpe en la zona herida. Lambo no pudo evitar caer al suelo, otra queja de dolor saliendo por su boca.

-Se nota.- Susurro G antes de inclinarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?-

_-¿Qué paso, Lambo?- Un joven de pelo plateado le pregunto al pequeño niño con un ojo morado frente a él._

_-¡Nada estupidera! ¡Lambo-sama ya dijo que no fue nada!- Exclamo el pequeño, pero sus palabras eran contradecías por las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. _

_El mayor de ambos se arrodillo frente al pequeño, cogiéndolo en sus brazos._

_-Si tienes algún problema nos puedes contar ¿De acuerdo? Somos familia después de todo.- La voz del peli plata era suave, lo más suave que Lambo alguna vez hubiera escuchado. El niño no pudo hacer más que asentir, agarrándose del cuello del mayor, y por primera vez, dejándose llevar por los brazos que durante muchos años serian su consuelo. _

-Lambo, ¿Qué pasa?- Volvió a preguntar el peli rojo. Lambo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar aquellos recuerdos de su mente.

-Me hice unas pequeñas heridas en las peleas contra Glo Xinia. Tampoco es que sea indestructible ¿Saben?- Lambo empezó a levantarse con lentitud, usando la pared a su espalda como apoyo.

-¿Pequeñas?- No había que ser un genio para deducir que G estaba siendo sarcástico. Con un suspiro, ayudo al Bovino a levantarse y aunque este trato de liberarse después, G mantuvo su brazo firmemente alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué me perdí?- Lampo se despertó de un brinco y las palabras salieron de su boca antes de procesarla. Y es que no se le ocurrió nada más, considerando que Alude estaba en posición de ataque, G sostenía a Lambo, Knuckles estaba arrodillado junto a su asiento, y los otros tres guardianes solo miraban el espectáculo.

-Nada importante. ¿Estás bien?- Vongola Primo hablo, mirando al más joven entre ellos con preocupación. Lampo solo asintió, no entendiendo porque le preguntaban eso. Al dar su respuesta una sonrisa de alivio adorno la cara del jefe, pero pronto se volvió a contornar en un mueca de preocupación al ver al joven Bovino.

-Knuckles, por favor revísalo.- El cura asintió, y en poco tiempo ya estaba ayudando al peli negro a caminar hasta la enfermería, todo el camino oyendo sus protestas.

O0O

-Ustedes exageran demasiado.- Comento el Bovino mientras era recostado en la cama de la enfermería que tenía su nombre sobre una placa.

-Te lastimas tanto que inclusive te pusieron placa.- Comento el cura, ignorado las quejas del Joven.

-Te tendré que pedir que te quitas la camisa.- Lambo se removió incomodo y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo, pero al recibir la mirada severa del cura, decidió seguir las ordenes.

Knuckles miro el cuerpo del joven, curando las heridas que encontraba, pero al llegar a la espalda fue incapaz de quitar los ojos de esta. Tenía muchas cicatrices, de eso seguro, pero ninguna se igualaba a aquella que le rodeaba toda la espalda al joven, parecía una cicatriz hecha por fuego o… ¿Electricidad? No sabía pero era le sorprendía que Lambo hubiera sobrevivido a una herida de tal magnitud.

-¿Lambo?- Llamo al joven para comprobar que estuviera despierto. Lambo gruño, indicándole que lo escuchaba.

-¿Qué te paso en la espalda?- Knuckles vio como la espalda de Lambo se tensaba unos momentos antes de que suspirara y se levantara. El joven cura no hizo movimiento para detenerlo.

-La curiosidad es mala ¿Sabes?- Knluckles espero a que continuara, pero al ver que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, decidió hablar el.

-Un doctor debe ser curioso para poder curar a su paciente.- Rodeo sus manos de llamas amarillas, pasándolas por las profundas heridas que el chico había decidido muy estúpidamente ocultar.

-Es el recuerdo de una batalla, el recuerdo de que debo hacerme más fuerte para proteger a los que quiero, el recuerdo de que fue mi culpa.- Knuckles paro el recorrido de sus manos unos momentos para mirar al Lambo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y sus palabras salieron como un susurro, pero el guardián del sol escucho lo quebradas que estaban. Con un suspiro resignado siguió su trabajo. Este joven era igual a Giotto, culpándose de todo lo malo que le pasaba a sus seres queridos, castigándose a sí mismos todos los días.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en silencio, solo los pequeños quejidos de Lambo acompañándolos.

O0O

G encendió el séptimo cigarrillo del día. Estaba seguro que si Giotto lo veía le daría un sermón interminable, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando estaba nervioso o enojado un poco de nicotina lograba calmarlo, y ese joven peli negro lo estrezaba a niveles que no sabía que podía llegar, y lastimosamente para él, el cigarrillo no le estaba funcionando esta vez.

Lanzó la caja contra la pared antes de salir del salón. Haría algo bueno para su salud y entrenaría.

Llego al campo en unos minutos, pasando su mirada por ellos antes de entrar. La única otra persona dentro era Asari, movía su espada con velocidad y agilidad, pero los cortes parecían más tensos de lo normal.

-¿Alguien te hizo enojar?- Pregunto burlón G. Asari se detuvo al escuchar su voz, pero en vez de la sonrisa a la que G ya estaba acostumbrado, en la cara de Asari había una mueca de estrés que claramente no pertenecía a esa persona tan pacífica.

-¿A ti no te inquieta?- G quiso fingir que no entendía, quiso irse del jardin y no tener la conversación que había estado evitando, quería… quería no saber a qué se refería el guardián de la lluvia, pero si sabía, sabia y no podría huir por mucho más tiempo.

-Bastante.- Fue su simple respuesta.

-¿Te preocupa como pueda afectarnos o te preocupa el chicho en sí?- Esa era la pregunta que se había estado haciendo todo el día y todavía no tenía respuesta, así que opto por quedarse callado.

-No creo que nos vaya a hacer daño. No nos habría salvado de ese extraño hombre de ser así. Al principio creí que era peligroso, pero cada vez me parece más estúpido haber pensado eso. Se parece a Lampo cuando primero lo conocimos, un pequeño niño confundido que ha pasado por demasiadas cosas para su edad y que trata de ocultarlo. Claro que Lampo lo ocultaba siendo irritante, Lambo lo hace con indiferencia.- G no pudo hacer más que estar de acuerdo a las palabras de Asari.

-Ahora tenemos un hermanito menor más complicado que el último.- Comento G. Asari pareció sorprendido unos momentos por las palabras de la tormenta, pues era muy difícil que G llamara a alguien familia, y si ese chico lo había logrado con el mas temperamental de los guardianes, Asari no dudaba que más de una persona en la familia ya consideraba a Lambo parte de ella.

-Es cierto, pero eso no evitara que lo salvemos de sí mismo, así como con Lampo.- Una sonrisa adornaba la cara de ambos guardianes. Sería un trabajo duro, pero lograrían salvarlo, salvarían al Bovino del lugar oscuro en el que estaba y harían que sonriera nuevamente de autentica felicidad.

O0O

-¿Del futuro?- Una figura negra miraba al pequeño frente él.

-Así es, de unos cuatrocientos años.- Afirmo el pequeño mientras sostenía un pacificador entre sus manos.

-Tendremos que eliminarlo antes de que cambie el espacio tiempo.- Dos extrañas risas fue lo último que se escuchó en el lugar.

O0O

Se que es un poco aburrido (muy) pero no todos los capítulos pueden tener acción, también debe haber sentimentalismo. ¿Quien puede adivinar quienes son las personas del final? Y probemos su memoria ¿Donde se hizo Lambo esa herida? :3

Les tengo una mala noticia, la historia no seguirá mucho mas, de pronto hasta el 15 maso menos. xc De verdad lo siento, pero toda historia debe tener un final, aun así espero que me sigan leyendo en los proyectos que tengo actualmente y en los futuros.

Gracias por leer! Déjenme sus opiniones!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! C:


	10. Cavallone

Hola! Sinceramente, no quiero escribir mas la historia, porque se que cada capitulo que escribo es un paso mas cerca al final, y no quiero terminarla Dx. Aun así, no por mis tristezas les dejare de escribir. Aqui esta el capitulo, es (creo) largo, o al menos desde mi perspectiva ( 6 pg en word xd) Espero que les guste.

* * *

-Giotto, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan importante que reúnes a todos los guardianes?- Pregunto curioso el guardián de la tormenta, un poco extrañado de no saber sobre que era la reunión. Primo se mantuvo un momento en silencio, observando a todos en la habitación.

-¿Y porque yo también estoy aquí?- Lambo se mantenía recostado en una de las paredes de la habitación, aun así estaba más cerca de la primera generación, a comparación a como llego la primera vez. Giotto sonrió un poco al notar esto, aun así pronto borro la felicidad de su cara, recordado el motivo de la reunión.

-Una nueva familia nos invitó a una cena. No son aliados, por lo que me inquieta un poco. Pero, a pesar de haber empezado hace pocos años, la familia es poderosa. Quiero hacer una alianza, así que asistiremos. Es esta noche. Por favor, compórtense, pero también estén alertas, no sabemos sus intenciones.- Los guardianes asintieron, mientras Lambo se mantenía en silencio, vagamente preguntándose porque lo había llamado para la reunión y si este sería el inicio de una larga alianza u otro intento para matar al Primer Vongola.

-Y… ¿Yo porque estoy aquí?- Pregunto Lambo. Giotto lo miro unos segundos, antes de reír con fuerza. Cuando noto que Lambo sinceramente no entendía, se detuvo para mirarlo incrédulo.

-No creías enserio que te dejaríamos aquí ¿o sí?- Lambo no aparto la mirada, dando un silencio "si eso creía". Aun después de meditarlo un segundo, tenía sentido. ¿Qué hombre con un poquito de inteligencia dejaría solo a un peligroso criminal como él?

-Eres parte de la familia Lambo.- Giotto lo miraba con una sonrisa, al igual que la mayoría de los guardianes. Lambo estaba casi 100% que su cara, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mostraba la sorpresa que sentía. ¿Hace cuánto no escuchaba eso? ¿Hace cuánto no era parte de una familia?

El joven Bovino no pudo hacer más que darle una sonrisa agradecida a la primera generación.

-¿Qué familia es?- Pregunto Alude desde la esquina de la habitación.

-Cavallone.-

-¿Cavallone?- Susurro Lambo con voz quebrada. Aquella familia que había estado junto a ellos en todo momento, la primera familia que los acepto como la décima generación, uno de sus mayores aliados, y una de las ultimas en ser eliminadas. El jefe… Hace mucho había decido olvidar su nombre, olvidar todos los dolorosos recuerdos que traía. Aun así podía recordar su contagiosa risa, sus cabellos rubios, su divertida tortuga que más de una vez le dio un buen susto de niño. Recordaba los momentos que él tomaba el rol de hermano mayor cuando nadie de su familia estaba presente. Recordaba… Recordaba muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ella tenía una cara o un nombre, solo el cuerpo de un joven blanco con chaqueta verde. De vez en cuando aparecían los rubios cabellos del joven, pero jamás su cara.

-¡LAMBO!- Lambo abrió los ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado, y se encontró con la preocupada cara de Lampo.

-¿Huh? ¿Pasa algo Lampo?- Lampo lo miro aliviado unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la voz del cura lo interrumpió.

-¿Te sientes bien Lambo? Parecías no estar con nosotros hace un segundo. – Knuckles se acerba lentamente al joven Bovino, sus manos ya rodeadas de sus llamas.

-Sí, estoy bien. Discúlpenme, me retiro.- Y con eso salió caminando/corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Se miró un tiempo en el espejo, tratando de verse en el reflejo del joven frente a él. Hacía ya un par de años que no se vestía elegantemente, y ahora ni siquiera se reconocía. Acomodo por millonésima vez el moño del traje tratando de arreglarlo como Tsu- como _él _le había enseñado hace unos años.

Estaba inseguro de ir a la cena, pero sinceramente no es como si tuviera mucha opción. Con un último suspiro resignado, salió de la habitación.

Camino con dificultad hasta la puerta principal, tratando lo más que su cuerpo le permitía ocultar su dolor, y es que a pesar de tener los cuidados de Knuckles, Glo Xinia le había dado unos cuantos golpes _bastante _fuertes.

Disimulo en el camino hasta el carro, pero por la mirada que los de la primera generación le daban le decían que sus habilidades en la actuación estaban decayendo.

Se recostó aliviado en el asiento del carruaje, esperando que todos se subieran para poder ir a la cena.

-Lambo, de pronto sea mejor que te quedes.- Comento Giotto, mirando a Lambo desde la puerta del carruaje. El joven Bovino negó suavemente con la cabeza, aunque sabía que Giotto no se lo estaba exactamente pidiendo, quería conocer al ancestro de aquel rubio con látigo que se había extinguido de su memoria hacía ya un tiempo.

-Lambo…- El joven peli-negro nuevamente negó, viendo al primer Vongola directo a los ojos.

-Estoy bien Giotto, no me puedo quedar en una cama para siempre. Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde y causar una mala primera impresión ¿No es así?- Giotto le mantuvo la mirada unos secundos antes de sacudir la cabeza y subirse al carruaje, murmurando cosas como "_niño teztarudo" _y _"Liza me va a matar si le llega a pasar algo". _

El resto del viaje, afortunadamente para Lambo, paso en silencio, por lo que el joven Bovino pudo cerrar los ojos y descansar, finalmente en mucho tiempo sintiéndose completamente seguro.

* * *

Un ligero movimiento es su hombro fue lo que despertó al joven Bovino. Abriendo lo ojos, lo primero que noto fue que además del chofer que lo había despertado, estaba solo.

-¿Dónde están?- Le pregunto al hombre frente a él. Este se alejó un poco de Lambo mientras señalaba la entrada de la mansión.

-Se fueron hace unos cinco minutos.- Lambo le agradeció al señor antes de salir corriendo hacía el lugar. Le dio una rápida mirada a la mansión antes de entrar. Definitivamente, los años la habían cambiado demasiado, para la fortuna de Lambo.

Corrió lo más rápido que su lastimado cuerpo le permitió hasta que finalmente vio a la primera generación.

-Se les agradece que me despertaran.- Fue lo primero que dijo al llegar a su lado. Todos se sorprendieron antes su llegada, pero sus reacciones fueron distintas. Lampo, Knuckles y Asari lo miraban avergonzados, Deamond y Alude fingían indiferencia, finalmente Giotto y G parecían… _decepcionados _de verlo.

La furia que hasta hace poco sentía se evaporo. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Aunque no lo mostrara por fuera, él era feliz y agradecía haber tenido la oportunidad de tener nuevamente una familia. Esas miradas hacían que se regañase internamente, regañándose por haber confiado en ellos, por haber creído que tenía otra oportunidad, por haber creído que ellos no lo abandonarían.

Giotto abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella pues las grandes puertas frente a las que estaban se abrieron, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Primo quisiera decir.

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar Familia Vongola, por favor pasen.- Un hombre rubio de ojos azules en sus 40 les hablo, una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que Lambo había visto muchas veces, una sonrisa que empezaba a reconstruir la cara del joven rubio con chaqueta verde.

Lambo sintió como dejaba de respirar por un momento. ¿Así seria el joven de su tiempo? No… ¿Tal vez los ojos de Decimo Cavallone eran verdes? ¿Negros? ¿Gris?

-Disculpe Don Cavallone, me temo que mi guardián del rayo y un amigo de él no podrán asistir a la cena.- Eso fue lo último que escucho de Giotto antes de que un brazo lo arrastrara hasta el carruaje.

Después de un par de metros en silencio, recupero su voz.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Le pregunto confuso al joven peli-verde que seguía jalándolo de la camisa.

-Te dejamos dormido porque no sabemos cómo pueda resultar esta cena y tú no estás en posición de pelear. Además, cuando viste a Don Cavallone volviste a tener esa mirada… Como si estuvieras en otro mundo, como si estuvieras sufriendo.- Lo último lo dijo en casi un susurro, pero Lambo lo escucho perfectamente. Aun así, ¿Quiénes se creían para decir cuando podía o no podía pelear? Había estado en peores condiciones, arrastrándose de los dientes por que el resto de su cuerpo no funcionaba, y aun así peleaba.

_-¿Dónde está Bia****-nii?- Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos un joven de 15 años. Por las mejillas del joven frente a él caían lágrimas, lágrimas del dolor que producía el perder a una ser querido, a una hermana. _

_-Murió.- Fue todo lo que el peli-plata le respondió. Lambo cayó al suelo, mientras un mar de lágrimas bajaba por sus mejillas. _

_-¿Por qué no me dijo que iba a ir a una misión? La hubiera podido ayudar.- Sollozo el pequeño. El mayor rodeo al joven con sus brazos, tratando de confórtalo tanto a él como a sí mismo. _

_-Estas herido Lambo, no estás en condición de pelear.- No estás en condición… No estás en condición… A la mierda la condición. Si él hubiese sido más fuerte, si confiaran más en él, tal vez, solo tal vez, la peli-rosa estaría viva. _

-No tienen derecho a decir soy capaz o no de pelear, no me vengan con ese tipo de estupideces. Además, si mi mente esta en otra parte, a ustedes que les importa, es mi mente.- Concluyo, apartando bruscamente el brazo del joven peli-verde. Camino con rapidez hasta la entrada y al salir corrió hasta el bosque cercano a la mansión, descansando junto a un árbol unos metros después.

No quería que le dijeran que no podía, no quería que evitaran que el peleara, porque… si el no pelea ¿Quién defenderá a aquellos que él ama?

Se acomodó en el árbol y cerró los ojos. Se calmaría un poco antes de volver con Lampo, pues el joven no tenía la culpa de sus miserias.

* * *

Ojala que les gustara c:

Lambo ya esta empezando a demostrar sus emociones, pero las primeras que muestra no son muy buenas que digamos. Aun así! Se esta abriendo. ¿Que les parecio lo de Cavallone? La verdad el capitulo iba a ser algo totalmente distinto, pero me gusto mas así.

Me gusta como la primera Generación se preocupa por Lambo, es tan... Kawaiiii!

xD Ok, solo queria escribir Kawaii, pero si me encanta cuando se preocupan por el 3.

Bueno, nos leemos en el prox cap.

Bye!

PD: Liber Albus... Te felicito! Tienes una muy buena deduccion. Cuando lei tu comentario me alegre que alguien lo descubriera, pero a la vez me di cuenta de que era Spoiler... entonces quede como FUCK NO! Pero... nada que hacer, yo pregunte, tu eres una persona muy inteligente que lo descubre, asi que te felicito! Te dedico este capitulo por 1. Haber respondido. 2. Haber acertado xDD

Ahora si... Bye! *-*


	11. Huir

**Se que me demore muchisimo! Y lo siento :C Espero que les guste. **

**Y recuerden que esta historia esta, tristemente, llegando a su fin. Espero que disfruten los capítulos restantes.**

* * *

Abrió un ojo al sentir una presencia cerca. Se levantó lentamente del árbol en el que se encontraba mientras empezaba a revisar el área.

Una figura se movió con rapidez en la oscuridad. Curioso se acercó más al lugar. Estaba seguro que lo que fuera que lo estuviera viendo estaba justo en frente de él. Alargo la mano tratando de agarrarlo.

-¡Lambo!- Dio un pequeño brinco al sentir una mano en su hombro. Se giró, encontrándose a un Lampo que parecía bastante agotado.

-¡Hace cuarenta minutos que te estoy buscando!- Exclamo enojado el joven, mientras agarraba del brazo a Lambo y empezaba a arrastrarlo devuelta al carruaje.

-Yo…- Miro nuevamente el lugar. No parecía haber nada ahí. –Lo siento, solo necesitaba un tiempo solo.- Concluyo, finalmente apartando la mirada y posándola en su compañero.

-Dile eso a Giotto.- Murmuro Lampo, aun arrastrándolo.

-¿Ya acabaron?- No pudo evitar preguntar. Normalmente estos eventos podían tomar de dos a cinco horas, lo sabía por experiencia.

Lampo se mantuvo en silencio.

Caminaron un par de minutos, en los cuales Lambo se trató de zafar varias veces, pero el agarre del peli-verde parecía imposible de soltar. No pudo evitar compararlo con las veces en las que se escapaba de la mansión en Italia y uno de los guardianes lo llevaba devuelta a casa, en ningún momento soltándolo y todo el camino reprendiéndolo.

Sonrió con tristeza ante el recuerdo. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un recuerdo por voluntad propia, mucho menos uno feliz.

-Veo que lo encontraron, que bueno.- Lambo alzo la mirada confundido. Frente a él estaba toda la primera generación y junto a ellos estaba el rubio Cavallone.

-Lamento la molestia Don Cavallone.- Se disculpó Giotto, pero Cavallone solo movió las manos en señal de quitarle importancia.

-La Famiglia es lo más importante Primo. Me encantaría ser aliado de una familia que se preocupa tanto por sus compañeros. Podemos hablar en cualquier momento que usted desee, pero creo que ahora sería mejor que volvieran a casa.- Giotto le sonrió agradecido, aun así negó con la cabeza.

-Mis guardianes se quedaran aquí, excepto G y Asari. Iremos a la mansión y volveremos. Claro si no es ninguna molestia.- Giotto clavo sus azulados ojos en Lambo, provocando que este se encogiera un poco. Cavallone miro un momento a Lambo antes de asentir con una sincera sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. No hay problema.- Giotto asintió y con la mano le indico a Lambo que se subiera al carruaje, este aun con la cabeza gacha se subió sin discusión.

Le siguió Asari, G y finalmente Giotto. Ninguno de los cuatro diciendo palabra alguna durante unos minutos.

-¿En que estabas pensando Lambo? Estas en Italia, la central de las mafias. Si salías de los terrenos de la familia Cavallone probablemente te hubieran matado por parecerte a Lampo y no tienes ningún arma para defenderte, y de no haber sido porque Don Cavallone ordeno que no te atacaran si te encontraba seguramente algún guardia te hubiese disparado.- Los tres hombres en el carruaje miraban al menor entre enojado, preocupados y decepcionados. Pero esto pasó desapercibido por Lambo, que mantenía su mirada en la ventana.

-Necesitaba estar solo.- Fue su única respuesta. Segundos después recibió un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo girarse al guardián de la tormenta.

-Vuelve a hacer eso y yo mismo me encargare de dispararte.- Gruño en peli-rojo. Lambo lo ignoro, devolviendo su vista al paisaje.

-Que les interesa lo que me pase. Si muero mejor para ustedes, se quitan una carga de encima.- Ya había aprendido su lección. Confiar en ellos era malo, el nunca sería parte de esa familia. Se regañó internamente por haberse creído eso durante unos segundos.

-No más Lambo. Deja de creer que muerto estarías mejor. Somos tu familia, nos preocupamos por ti, no nos pidas lo contrario. Si tengo que meterte en la mazmorra más profunda de la mansión para tenerte a salvo, lo hare. Ahora no estás solo, y sea lo que sea que te inquita te ayudaremos, pero no huyas, no vuelvas a irte así.- Le reprendió Giotto, su ojos al igual que los de los guardianes, completamente serios. A Lambo se le hacía imposible apartar la mirada, y antes de darse cuenta una rabia desconocida empezó a invadirlo.

-Y si se preocupan tanto por mí ¿Por qué me dejaron solo en el carruaje? ¿Por qué parecían decepcionados cuando los alcance? ¿Por qué cada vez que me doy la espalda al menos un segundo ya tengo todas sus armas apuntadas a mí? ¿Por qué…- Por las mejillas de Lambo empezaban a bajar lágrimas y su voz se había quebrado a mitad de la oración, pero esto no fue lo que causo que se detuviera. No… Lo que lo causo fue la presencia que había sentido en el bosque. Le dio un golpe al lugar que los conectaba con el cochero e inmediatamente este se detuvo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se bajó del carruaje. ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba seguro que lo que fuera que lo siguiera estaba cerca… ¿Pero dónde?

-¡Lambo!- Los tres hombres dentro del carruaje se bajaron con la clara intención de seguir al joven peli-negro. Pero no hubo necesidad, ya que este no se había movido del frente del carruaje. Miraba los alrededores en busca de algo.

-Shh…- Susurro el menor, acercándose lentamente al bosque que los rodeaba.

G camino con paso decidido hasta el joven y cogiéndolo de la oreja lo empezó a arrastrar murmurando cosas como "No silencies a tu mayores" y "Le enseñare a respetar y a no volver a huir nunca más." El resto de las oraciones fueron solo lo suficientemente altas para que Lambo las escuchara, poniéndose un poco pálido al escuchar los métodos de "disciplina" de G. Si alguna vez volvía a su tiempo se aseguraría de confirmar que G y cierto bebe sádico no estuvieran relacionados.

Giotto y Asari rieron ante la escena, desasiéndose del aire tenso que los había rodeado. Juntos caminaron hasta el carruaje. Giotto miro el bosque una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

El carruaje inicio y nuevamente estuvo en silencio.

-Te dejamos en el carruaje porque estabas débil y necesitabas descansar. No nos gustó que nos alcanzaras porque en caso de batalla podrías salir herido. Y aunque no creo que lo notaras, cuando te apuntamos con nuestras armas normalmente eran inofensivas. Por ejemplo, mi espada estaba del lado que no te puede cortar y G nunca tiene balas cuando te apunta. Lo mismo va con los otros guardianes.- Asari rompió el silencio, dándole una sonrisa cariñosa al más joven. Nadie volvió a decir palabra, pero por los rostros de los joven se podían ver unas pequeñas sonrisas cariñosas.

Al llegar a la mansión Giotto les pidió a sus guardianes que se quedaran en el carruaje, mientras el acompañaba al Bovino hasta su habitación.

-Lamento todos los problemas que cause esta noche Giotto.- Primo le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa antes de caminar hasta la cama y golpear el puesto a su lado, invitando al Bovino a sentarse junto a él.

-Hablaba enserio cuando te dije que te encerraría si eso significaba mantenerte a salvo. Pero no quiero hacer eso, así que por favor Lambo, por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a correr así.- Giotto miro a Lambo cuando este no respondió. Tenía la cabeza gacha, pero Giotto podía ver las lágrimas que se resbalaban por su mejilla. Sin pensarlo mucho rodeo al bovino con sus brazos, permitiéndole llorar sobre él, diciéndole sin palabras que él estaría ahí, sin importar que.

Y Lambo por primera vez no retrocedió. Lloro todo lo que se había guardado durante diez años. Lloro la muerte de su familia, lloro la rabia que sentía hacía Byakuran, simplemente…Lloro.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado, pero antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormido sobre Giotto.

* * *

Giotto cerró la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, no queriendo despertar al Bovino.

Afuera lo esperaban sus dos guardianes, que seguramente habían escuchado todo lo sucedido en la habitación.

-Ya no estoy seguro si quiero volver.- Comento Giotto, viendo con tristeza la puerta tras él.

-No seas idiota Giotto. Eres el jefe, tienes que estar ahí. Aunque nada te impide dejar a un guardián.- Sinceramente G tampoco se quería ir, preferiría quedarse en la mansión cuidando a Lambo.

-Tú no puedes quedarte G, era mi mano derecha, tienes que estar. Sin embargo Asari…- El mencionado sonrió y asintió. Despidiéndose entro en silencio a la habitación.

-Estará bien Giotto. Vamos, los demás nos esperan.- Giotto asintió aun no muy convencido. Aun así se subió al carruaje y volvió a la mansión de la familia Cavallone.

* * *

**Se que es corto, pero me inspire con este y me gusto. Espero que a ustedes también. Lambo lloro :O es como un milagro xD Okno. Recuerden que no es Yaoi, es puro amor familiar xD c: **

**Bueno... Bye!**


End file.
